The Equestrian Adventures
by Tristandash
Summary: Tristan and Tarin were always good friends. but what happens when another universe gets involved
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Is Friendship Truly magic?

By Tristan Finley & Tarin Vincent

Tristans P.O.V

"AZURE WE ALL HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"NO! ONLY YOU HATE ME!" Azure replied back in fury

"KORY YOU SON OF A BITCH! GO BACK TO YOUR GOD DAMN CONCENTRATION CAMP!" Tarin Screamed

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A SLAVE! Aren't you suppose to be harvesting Cotton?" Kory asked

"AIDAN STOP MAKING ME LOOK GAY!" Nick yelled ripping apart one of Aidans pictures

"WELL YOU ARE!" Aidan said picking up the pieces.

Just then nick lunged at Aidan with all his might and lifted him off the ground attempting to choke him

"NICK LET GO OF HIM!" Azure said charging at nick, He actually knocked nick off of his feet

"STOP FIGHTING IN FRONT OF THE PONIES!" Kory yelled pointing to our my little pony stuffed animals

"Kory.. you do know that they are fake right?" I replied with a scared look on my face

"Why do you guys even have those." Tarin asked

"Those are Tristans" Aidan said pointing to me

"WHAT NO THEY AREN'T!" I said

I picked them up and threw them all in my closet

"Well I'm going to class, not sure about you douches" I said getting up

"Am I a douche?" Azure asked

"Especially you, but Tarin isnt, hes cool, he can come with me" I said

"No I'm going to the library" Tarin said grabbing his keys.

"Can I come" I asked giving him the puppy face

"Why do you want to go to the library?" Tarin asked

"Its next to the bar. (But really I wanna read MLP)" I said with a huge grin

"Ok. Oh by the way Kory I crashed your car." Tarin said running out the door

"I'MA FUCKING KILL YOU NIGGER!" Kory screamed chasing after him

"TRISTAN HURRY UP!" Tarin yelled from outside his car

I dove into the passenger side as he started up the engine

"KORY SMASH!" Kory yelled chasing after us

Tarin floored it as we sped off away from kory

*Sigh* *Sigh* *Sigh*

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I asked

"Kory in rage. I've only seen it once... or twice" Tarin said sighing

When we got there (finally off of campus) I went into the bar and grabbed a few bottles of beer, then walked to the library again and went in

"HI EVERYPONY!" I yelled drunk

"Tristan how much beer have you had?" Tarin asked

"A couple hundred" I said laughing

"You mean ten right? or are you drunk to the point you can't tell?" Tarin asked with an annoyed look on his face

"WHERES THE MLP SECTION HERE?" I asked drunk out of my mind

Tarin threw a small book at me. it had valiant bright pictures

I started reading as I cracked open another beer

"Tristan I don't think you need another" Tarin said

"I can drink these all I want!" I said chugging it

I started reading the book loudly and annoying to everybody

Somebody in the back yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I'M SPECIAL" I said giving him the the finger then I started singing the bird (Which indeed is the word)

Suddenly a small portal appeared in the book

"CRAYONS!" I yelled diving in without thinking whatsoever

"Tristan!" Tarin yelled diving in after me

(A/N Well there you go, the long awaited chapter one, Review, or not, Tbh I really don't care.)


	2. Chapter 2 - New Worlds

Chapter 2 - New Worlds

I woke up laying on top of a grassy hill with a harsh feeling on my back

"DAMNIT IT FEELS LIKE I LANDED ON MY BEERS!" I yelled furiously

I stood up but fell back down, I hadn't realized yet, but in place of my legs and hands were

"HOOVES! WHAT THE FUCK I'VE GOT HOOVES!" I screamed trying to shake them off

I saw my Reflection in a lake, I had a white coat, with a Very light green mane

I reached back to the source of the pain to feel wings in the place of the pain

I had white wings as well!

"Oh... WAIT A MINUTE WHERE'S MY BEER!?" I asked Angrily

Just then Applebloom walked over to me

"Sir are ya' lost?" She asked looking up at me

"Well yes I... TALKING PONY" I said excitedly

"Maybe I should take you to twilight..." she said looking oddly at me

"TWILIGHTSPARKLE?" I asked still slightly drunk

"Why are you acting so weird?" She asked

"Nothing, just take me to twilight's" I said somewhat frustratedly

"Okay" She said as I began to walk with her all the way to Twilights

When I finally got to twilight's house I noticed Tarin... or what Tarin would look like if he were a pony, was sitting in twilight's chair, and twilight was acting like a therapist

"Tristan is that you?" He asked getting up

"Ya what have you been up to?" I asked

FLASHBACK!

Tarins P.O.V.

"TRISTAN! get your drunk ass back here!" I screamed "wait where the hell am I?"

I looked around "Oh god did hollywood kidnap me again." I said. then I saw a bright colored pony. "Or did Tristan trick me into drugs again?"

I walked up to a small white pony with pink and purple mane.

"Hello, I'm Sweetie bell what's your name?" The white pony asked.

"What the fuck! You can talk?" I asked

"What does fuck mean?" the pony asked

"Nothing. Where am I?" I asked

"You're in Ponyville." The pony said

"What kind of drug did he get me to try?" I said to myself

"I don't know but if you have a problem then you should see Twilight." The pony said "Here let me show you where she lives."

END OF FLASHBACK

Tristans P.O.V.

"And thats how I came here." Tarin said

"Twilight do you have beer?" I asked

"What is beer?" Twilight asked

"Good one twilight" I said laughing

"No really" She said

"WHAT?" I asked starting to get mad

"What is beer?!" She asked getting frustrated

"Its a magical drink that takes you to your own mental dimension" I said obviously overexpressing it a little bit

"Okay..." She said with an odd look on her face

"Okay I don't think I can do this alone, I'm going to get my friends" Twilight said walking out

"What about us?" Tarin asked

"Do anything that ISN'T DESTRUCTIVE" She said as she closed the door

Just then Spike came downstairs to see us sitting in various spots around the room

"Oh look a lizard with scales." Tarin said

"For god sake Tarin its a dragon" I said facehoofing

"No Dragons, are huge with wings, or mustaches." He said in a snooty voice

I facehoofed again

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is spike, and I'm Twilights #1 assistant" He said looking proud

Tarin gave him the DAFUQ? Look

"You guys are new here, aren't you?" He asked

Both Tarin and I nodded in agreement

Spike then replied, "Well hopefully Twilight doesn't take long, but in the meantime, would you like somthing to eat?" He asked

My stomach rumbled in agreement at that exact moment

"If its not too much trouble" Tarin said in a nice sort of way

"Spike at your service!" He said then walked into the kitchen

"I wonder what hes going to get us" I said

Just then he walked back in with a bowl of various gems

"What the hell?" Tarin asked looking at them

I on the other hoof reached into the bowl and began to chew one

"Crunchy" I said with an odd expression on my face,

I then proceeded to throw it right back up

"I'll go get the mop." Spike said

"Thanks" I replied with a dizzy look on my face

"Tristan we have been here for 30 minutes and you already barfed?" Tarin asked giving me a mean look

"Well gems taste like dog shit" I said trying to get the taste off my tongue

"Well that was probably his snack." Tarin said facehoofing

"God if all the food here tastes like this i'm going to starve to death" I said

"Ha! Sucker!" Tarin said laughing

Soon enough Twilight arrived home with her friends

Her, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack eventually walked inside

"Well HOWDY Partners" Applejack said running over and shaking Tarins hoof, then mine

"Well aren't you two just DARLINGS" Rarity said

"Eh..." Rainbow Dash said giving us a short glance

Fluttershy was just standing there silent, with a scared expression on her face.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do. Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say HIP HIP HOORAY! Welcome, welcome, welcome, to ponyville todaaaaaay!" Pinkie sang jumping up and down and then giving us both somewhat creepy - but happy looks

"Thanks?" I said slightly creeped out

Tarin had a big grin on his face

"Hey what's your name?" Tarin asked Fluttershy

"Im... Fluttershy..." She whispered

"What was that?" He asked again

She softly yelped looking scared of Tarin

"Her name is Fluttershy" Twilight said

"Judging by your cutie marks, you guys are pretty fast." Rainbow Dash said

I looked to my flank to see a Lightning bolt,

Tarin had a shadow as his cutie mark

"I'm not quite sure how fast I am." I said

"I can't even tell what mine is even of." Tarin said with a confused look

"It's a shadow" Twilight said giving Tarin a book

"How did we even get here" I said rubbing my forehead

"You were drunk at the library" Tarin said sighing

"YOU LIKE BOOKS?" Twilight asked getting a HUGE grin on her face, and her tail shot up

"Not really" I said facehoofing

"I was just there for research on my project." Tarin said

Twilights tail returned to normal and she lost the grin from her face

"Sorry" I said

"Its okay" She said in an upset voice

"Its getting pretty late, do you guys have places to stay?" Twilight asked

"No" I said

"OOH OOH OOH! One of them can stay with me!" Pinkie said jumping up and down

She then grabbed Tarin and started running

"Okay then.." I said watching her drag him off into the distance

"I suppose.." Fluttershy started to say

"I'll take in the other guy." Rainbowdash rudely interrupting Fluttershy.

"Okay" I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in

On the way out of the door I couldn't help but notice Fluttershy looked sad

I walked down the street following Dash to her house

When we finally arrived at her house I walked inside and made myself comfortable in a chair

"Okay I REALLY have to know how fast you are" Dash said

"What are you saying?" I asked

"You, Me, Race, Ghastly gorge" She said

"Okay you're on" I said

We set off for ghastly gorge, and when we got there, I did NOT like what I saw,

The place looked like a bomb of hell went off on it

"You ready?" She asked

"I guess" I said

"Ready, set, go!" She yelled as we both flew off

I actually was in the lead

"Man you're pretty fast" She yelled

"Oh wow" I said noticing how far ahead I was getting

-10 minutes later-

We were near the finish and I had maintained the lead

"Okay, you're fast, BUT TOO BAD I'M FASTER!" She yelled

I was confused until I heard a loud boom, and She had a trail of rainbows coming off of her

"AVALANCHE!" I yelled

She finished the race, and I was hit by a giant rock,

I was a LOT less lucky than she was

The boulder smashed me into the ground, not just my wings

I felt blood running down my face

and eventually I blacked out

-Tarins P.O.V.-

As soon as we left Pinkie started talking about this huge party she was gonna throw for me.

"Pinkie are you always this hyper?" I asked

"Yes!" She said somehow teleporting to the right

"So where are we even going?" I asked

"To Sugarcube corner. So I can pick up the cake for the party, silly!" pinkie said

When we got there the light were off. Pinkie flipped the switch and a bunch of other ponies.

"How did you..." I trailed off topic.

Pinkie grabbed me and started to show me to everypony. "This is Diamond Mint, Berry Punch, Shoeshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, Daisy, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Rose, Lily Valley, Candy Mane, Lyrica, Royal Ribbon and there are others but they couldn't make it"

"Um...ok..." I said wondering how I'm going to remember all their names

"Everypony this is...um... oh silly me what's your name?" Pinkie asked

"I'm Tarin." I said

"Ok. Everypony this is Tarin!" Pinkie shouted

"Hi Tarin" They said almost simultaneously

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie shouted in my ear.

We all shouted, "YAY!" at the same party lasted all night. After the party pinkie showed me to my room and handed me a cupcake.

Tristan's P.O.V.

I woke up in the hospital

I looked around, and I saw nothing inside of a dark mysterious room

Almost every bone in my body was broken, So I couldn't really do anything

I could still see, hear, and talk, but that was about everything

My body was wrapped in bandages, to the point where I looked like a mummy

"Um.. What's your name, you have visitors" Nurse redheart said

"My name is Tristan, and send them in" I said sighing

Slowly, Rainbowdash and Fluttershy walked in slowly

"Oh my, you look awful" Fluttershy said softly

"I feel awful too" I said

"Did I cause this?" Rainbow Dash asked slowly

"Yes" I said

"What's your name anyways? none of us have asked that yet" Fluttershy asked

"Tristan" I said

"Oh okay" Fluttershy quietly replied

"Don't be scared i'm not gonna hurt you" I said

She blushed and smiled

"I'm gonna go talk to twilight, see what she can do" Rainbow dash said flying out at about 100 MPH

Fluttershy sat down in a chair next to my bed

I couldn't turn my head to see, but I knew she was there

I eventually fell back asleep

(A/n im going to upload one chapter every day/2 days, so Review please.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Royal Visits

After a few hours of sleeping

I slowly woke up

Same bed. Same room

I heard fluttershy ask, "Oh are you awake?"

"Yea" I replied

Just then the door slammed open

"No need to fear, Princess celestia is here!" Princess celestia yelled walking in, followed by Twilight, and Rainbow

"Oh wow, you were right twilight" Princess celestia said when she saw the awful condition I was in

Eventually I was lifted into the air by a magic force

I slowly felt all the wounds in my body being healed

I slowly levitated back to the ground

"Thanks for the message Twilight" Princess celestia said

She whispered to Twilight and I overheard, "I sense something special about this one, and his friend too, keep an eye on them" She said on her way out

Twilight saluted her on her way out and then walked out herself

"Hey Tristan, why don't you head on over to my place, for a uh.. surprise" Rainbow dash said with a grin on her face

"Uhh okay" I said getting up

Eventually - I made my way on over to her house

when I got inside the lights were turned off

I walked slowly until I was dove on

"GET READY FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE" Rainbow Dash said getting positioned for probably rape

"RAINBOW!" I yelled pushing her off of me

"What?" She asked getting up

"Listen, I like you as a FRIEND nothing more" I said slowly getting up, in hopes that I wouldn't be pounced on again

"What? I'm the most cool and amazing pony in all of equestria" Rainbow Dash said

"Listen. Just- theres somepony else" I said

"Like who? and what does she have that I don't?" Rainbow Dash asked

"She is a mare" I said

"Well that narrows it down" She said rolling her eyes

"She has pets" I said

"NO, REALLY?" She replied

"She has a coat and mane" I said

"BE SERIOUS" She said

"She is a pegasus" I said

"That almost narrowed it down a little" She said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" I said

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!" Rainbow Dash yelled

"She is yellow" I said

"I have yellow in my mane" She said pointing to it

"She has a pink mane" I said

"I have pink in my eyes" She said

"DAMNIT RAINBOW ITS FLUTTERSHY!" I screamed

"What does she have that I don't?" She asked

"She is good with pets?" I asked/said

"I'm good with tank" She said pointing to her pet turtle

"She can't fly (Very much)" I said

"I don't have to" Rainbow Dash said

"DAMNIT RAINBOW DASH" I said slamming my head into a desk

"Anything else?" She asked

"Umm I have to go" I said diving out a window

"Get back here!" She yelled following me

I started flying at top speed faster than I had ever felt before

I felt time bending all around me and suddenly, I exploded with sparks and lightning going everywhere

I looked back to Rainbow dash, she had her jaw dropped looking at my epic sonic-lightning boom

I ended up going so fast I crashed into the ground

I rubbed my head and walked the rest of the way to fluttershy's house

When I got there I knocked on the door

I saw her slowly open the door

"Hello Tristan" She said looking to me slowly

Rather than responding, I leaned in and kissed her

When we stopped kissing she smiled and looked into my eyes

We hugged and I said, "Would you like to go to dinner?"

"Yes!" She said happily

Tarins P.O.V.

The next day I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up and went down stairs. When I there the shop was already filled ponies. Pinke walked up to me holding some pancakes.

"Oh. I was just about to get you. we need your help in the shop." she said

"Me? but I don't know anything about cooking." I said

"No need silly, we need you to work the register." Pinkie said

"Ok that seems easy enough." I said

Pinkie pushed me in front of the register and wished me luck. At the end of the work day I went to see pinkie and her friends. I first went to Twilights place, lucky for me she was there.

"What are you doing outside with weather like this." Twilight said

"Hey Twilight have you seen the others?" I asked shivering

"No. So how is it living with Pinkie." Twilight asked

"It's great." I said

"Thats good. So... is there any reason you're here?" Twilight asked/said

"No, just needed to get out a little. What kind of books do you have?"I said/asked

"I have all kinds of books, like fiction, nonfiction, autobiography, textbooks, you name it." Twilight said grinning

"What fiction book would you recommend?" I asked

"I would recommend just about any of them." Twilight said

"Actually I'll take a book on dragons." I said

"Ok. here." Twilight said giving me two books

"Alright I'm gonna go read." I said.

Rainbow Dash flew by

"What an egghead" She said flying away

"Cool. Well you better look out for that tree." I said walk on.

"Tree? what tr-" Rainbow got cut off when she crashed.

"Sucker." I said

(A/N Tarin and I worked overtime for you today. your welcome!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Romance

Tristans P.O.V.

THE NEXT DAY

"Table for two please?" I asked as Fluttershy and I walked into Sugarcube corner

Tarin looked up from his book

"DAWWW!" Tarin said looking at us

Fluttershy blushed as I did

"Tarin what's up?" Pinkie Pie asked coming from the kitchen

She bounced into the room and then saw Fluttershy and I

"I don't get it" She said looking to us

Tarin facehoofed

"Nevermind" he said

"So Tristan, How ya gonna pay for this?" He asked

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my huge wallet

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS?" He yelled asking me

"Well, After dash almost got me killed, I sued her for 1000 bits" I said

"What do you want then" He asked

"Can I have a milkshake with two straws?" I asked, Fluttershy blushed

"Yes, but i'm going to charge you an extra bit for the extra straw" He said with an UBER troll face

I handed him 4 bits and a few minutes later he walked out with it

"Here you go" He said, then he tended to his next customer

Fluttershy and I went over to a table, and as we drank the milkshake, we were lost in each others eyes

And before I knew it, Tarin walked over to me

"Hey Tristan, Guess what?" He asked with an evil grin

"What?" I asked

"Closing time!" He said

"Oh okay" I said as Fluttershy and I got up

"Fluttershy" I said as we were outside

"Yes?" I asked

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said

"I don't think I can go back to Rainbow Dash's house after what happened" I said

"Its okay, You can stay with me" She said as we walked back to her house

When we got inside of her house,

Angel was standing there with a displeased look

"Angel what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked

He pointed to a clock

"Oh yea, Im sorry, Tristan and I went out to get something to eat" She said

Angel turned around and saw me,

As soon as he saw me he almost instantly turned back around

"Aww angel hes okay" Fluttershy said patting his little head

He nearly disappeared right afterwards

"Well isn't he just a joy?" I asked

"Oh he takes some getting used too" She said

"I hope" I said

I walked with fluttershy up to her room

she got into the bed, as did I

Shortly after She wrapped her hooves around my body and nuzzled her head into my chest

"Goodnight" I heard her softly say

"Goodnight" I said

And thus, we fell asleep

(A/N Tarin and I finished yet another chapter. Review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Boom

Tarins P.O.V.

The Next day

"And... done!" I said closing my book.

"What were you reading?" Mrs. Cake asked

"A book about dragons." I replied

"Oh, nice, Why?" Mrs. Cake asked

"To learn about them." I said "I'm gonna take my break now, ok?"

"Ok" Mrs. Cake said

"I'll be back in an hour." I said as I walked out

I decided to try flying for the first time.

I got into takeoff position.

I took off with great speed.

Flying for the first time is great.

The wind in your face, the rush of adrenalin you get.

Then I was cut off by Tristan and Rainbow dash.

"Get back here!" I heard Rainbow dash yell

"No! I don't like you!" Tristan yelled back

"Hey guys wait up!" I yelled.

I had to fly at top speed just to catch up with rainbow

She looked determined to get Tristan

Just a second later I heard a loud boom

I looked up and saw a bunch of storm clouds forming.

"Where did those come from." I asked

"Tristan!" She yelled.

Then she sped up and ended up doing a sonic rainboom, clearing all the clouds.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled.

I sped up, I could feel friction coming from the air.

Then I heard a loud boom and went soaring.

I looked behind me and saw a trail of darkness.

We all were lined up with one another.

"We all are in big trouble." I said

"Yeah" Rainbow said

"Nope." Tristan argued

After that I went home only to see Pinkie and the Cakes out side looking at the three trails.

"Sweet Celestia. I've never seen anything like it." Mr. Cake said

Just then I heard Twilight calling all the pegasi to town hall.

"Settle down everypony. Princess Celestia just wants to know who did the three sonic booms." Twilight said

Tristan instantly stood up without thinking, then Rainbow. I remained sitting.

"Tristan, Rainbow come up here." Twilight said "Who did the last sonic boom?"

"It was-" Tristan's mouth was covered by Rainbow's hoof

"It was Tarin." Rainbow said

"Hey I was going to say that!" Tristan said

"Well I said it first" Rainbow said

"Both of you shut up! Tarin Come up here." Twilight demanded

A bunch of ponies grabbed me and threw me on stage.

"The Princess wants a word with all of you." Twilight said

She Teleported us away.

I landed on Tristan and Rainbow dash

(A/N Tarin wrote this one. Lolz)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A royal pain

Tristans P.O.V.

"GET OFF ME" I yelled as I shoved Tarin off of me

"Sorry!" He yelled getting up

"I bet you are wondering why I called you all over here" Celestia said

"Not Really" I said

"Well, I called you all over here for messing with the weather!" She said getting frustrated

"I was being stalked by Rainbow dash over here" I said giving Dash an evil look

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it" She said

"And I was trying to get them to stop" Tarin said

"Well it doesn't matter what you all were doing - you can't mess with the weather" Celestia said in a frustrated tone

"Okay" I said sighing

"I want the three of you to clean up after the Grand Galloping Gala" She said

We all sighed simultaneously

"But you all may attend as well" She said

"Okay" I said

"Fine" Tarin said

I was teleported to Fluttershy's house, Not sure of what happened to the others

"*Yelp*! Tristan you scared me" Fluttershy said

"Sorry" I said in a somewhat upset voice

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Celestia Made me have to clean up after the Gala" I said facehoofing

"That does not sound very fun" She said

"I know right?" I said

"You know that the Gala is tomorrow right?" Fluttershy said

"Tomorrow?" I asked

She nodded

"Will you go with me?" I asked

"I can't, I blew off angel last night, and he is still pretty angry"

"Oh.. okay" I said

I yawned tired from the day

Fluttershy and I walked up to her bedroom again

And She wrapped her hooves around my body and nuzzled her head into my chest

"Goodnight" I said

"Goodnight, I can't believe you have you have been here for 5 days already" Fluttershy said

"Yea" I said

Then we both fell asleep

*CRASH*

I heard a loud crashing noise

I walked downstairs to see a Unicorn

I ran over and killed it

When It rolled over, On its stomach, the word, "Nick" Was imprinted on it

"What was the noise?" Fluttershy asked

"Nothing, I'll Be right back" I said taking the body and running outside

I walked into the everfree forest until I ran into a manticore

I threw down nicks dead body and the manticore happily began to eat it

Eventually I made my way out, and back to Fluttershy's house

"What were you up to?" Fluttershy asked rubbing her eyes

"Ahh nothing" I said

"Okay" She said

And we fell back to sleep

(A/N Well. Review or not. again couldn't care less.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - AT THE GALA.

The next day, I awoke to a soft yawn next to me

"Well good morning" I said as Fluttershy looked to me, then blushed

"Good morning" She said

We got up and went downstairs

"I think Celestia was a little hard on you" Fluttershy said

"Yea" I said stretching a little bit

Just then we heard a knock on the door

I walked over and opened the door

Two royal guards were standing right outside the door

"Princess Celestia has ordered to speak with you and the one called Tarin" They said to me

"Okay, Fluttershy Looks like I will be gone for awhile" I said

"Oh okay, be careful!" She said as I walked outside with the guards

After quite a while of walking I finally arrived at the castle in canterlot

"Hello again gentlecolts" Celestia said as Tarin and I walked into the room

Beside her, were two ponies, Both of which were a blue color, one being a more azure looking color and the other being a lighter blue, One had a brown mane, while the other had a Black mane with an azure stripe in the tail, Both in which being unicorns

"These two gentlecolts say they know you, but have no idea how they ended up in ponyville, or for that matter equestria" She said

"Well uh" Tarin said starting to try to make up some ridiculous story

"They were humans, we were humans" I interrupted

"Well how amusing. Four humans in equestria as Pegasi and Unicorns" She said smirking

"And Tristan word is you already have a marefriend? Dating one of my subjects I see" She said

The others turned to me in shock, other than Tarin

I blushed and lowered my head

"Aidan, Azure, Tell your side of the story now" Celestia said

"Well Tristan already explained everything, not much of a use" Aidan said

"Agreed" Azure said

"Okay" Celestia said getting up

As Princess Celestia stood up about to leave the room

Twilight walked into the room

"Hey Celestia, I just came to..." She trailed off upon seeing all of us in the room

"Who are the two new colts?" She asked

Azure said, "My name is azure"

Aidan with hearts where his eyes should be just started babbling like an idiot

"He is Aidan" I said chuckling

Princess Celestia gave Aidan the, Cut the shit or you will be banished to the moon look

Aidan looked with shame

"Anyways, Tristan, Tarin, You both still have to clean up the gala tonight" Celestia said

"UGH" I said facehoofing

"Kitty, you're coming to clean it up with us" Tarin said to azure

"Fine" He said face hoofing

"Aidan" I said looking to him

"Fine" He said folding his hooves in an upset manner

"The four of you, remind Rainbow dash, and be here At around 5:00" she said pointing to a clock

"OKAY" Azure screamed

"Azure. don't" I said face hoofing

He looked down in shame as the four of us walked out

"Aidan, Azure, Do you have anywhere to stay?" Tarin asked politely,

(Celestia knows I wouldn't)

"No" They said almost simultaneously

"Well we must change that then" Tarin said

":D" They both said following him

I on the other hoof was flying ahead of all of them

"Tristan really? You know they both are unicorns, that can't fly, stop showing off" Tarin said

"Nah its nice up here" I said happily flying

The two of them followed Tarin to twilights house

"Twilight are you in here?" Tarin asked

"Yes" She said, then she came to the door

"Can you take one of these guys?" He asked showing her Aidan and Azure

"I don't really have room" She said sighing

"Thats too bad, all these books look really interesting" Aidan said

"OMG U LIKE BOOKS? Let me clear out some of the library for you umm what's your name?" She asked

"Im Aidan" He said walking in

Moments later the door slammed shut

Rarity walked over

"You look dreadful!" She said almost running over to azure

"No thats how I look normally" He said

"No no no no no no no no no no... I must give you a makeover!" She said almost dragging him to her house

"But I need to find somewhere to live" He said as she stopped dragging him

"Oh darling why didn't you just say so? you can live with me" She said resuming dragging him

"Well that takes care of them" I said

"Hey Tristan, guess what" Tarin said

"What?" I asked with full attention

"I killed kory and fed him to a manticore" Tarin said

"Really? I killed nick and fed him to a manticore!" I said

Just then we both burst out laughing

"Ahh" I said as we finally calmed down

I heard the clock tower

"DONG... DONG... DONG... DONG..." It rang

"Its already four! we are going to be late, we have to get Rainbow dash and hurry to the gala!" I said

Tarin nodded and we flew off at nearly top speeds to Rainbow Dash's House

When we got there I knocked on the door

"DASH GET OUT HERE, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE GALA!" I yelled

She walked out in nearly the same dress from the last gala

"Do I look sexy?" She asked with a seductive look

"No, Now lets go, we're gonna be late" I said

She frowned a little bit and then finally nodded

"Since you're the only one who can do a boom without disrupting the weather too badly, can we just ride you there?" Tarin asked

"Tarin why would you word it like that?" I asked

"Well..." She said getting that seductive look again

"Oh Celestia Tarin fuck you" I said face-hoofing AGAIN

"I will carry you tarin, but Tristan, Come on, mount your mare" She said getting in the position where it would look extremely wrong if I was to get on

I really did not want to but I had no choice

I got...on.. top... of.. her...And... rode... her... all... the... way... there... *throws up*

"Tarin" I said when we were almost there

"Ye?" He asked with a trollface

"I ever tell you how much I hate you?" I ask

"Not as many times as I fucked your mom" He said

"I really want to kick you and watch you fall to your death" I said

"Yay me too" Rainbow Dash said

"NO" Tarin yelled angrily

When we finally arrived that the gala, there were guards everywhere, because the gala was about to start, and ponies were crowding it everywhere

Tarin, Aidan, Azure, Dash, And I all walked over, and one of the guards let us all in

"Well here you all are right on time" Celestia said

"Unfortunately" I said sighing

"Well after the gala you all get to clean it up" She said with an evil grin

"I know" I said sighing

Eventually, Celestia let all of the other ponies in to the gala

I sighed and just chillaxed

"And now mares and gentlecolts- the wonderbolts!"

Somepony screamed

I walked over and began to watch

"Aren't they incredible?" Rainbow Dash asked

(I may have said what I'm about to say, way too loud) "I have more skill than all of them combined" I said to Rainbow Dash

Everybody stopped, silenced, and looked to me

"What?" I asked

The Wonderbolts walk over to me

"Them's be fighting words" Soarin said

"Oh you wanna go?" I asked

Tarin said, "OOH A FIGHT!" And grabbed the popcorn out of a random ponys hoof

I flew into the air,

I began to fly full speed at them directly

"Please explode.. Please explode.. all the problems in my life will be forever solved!" Tarin began to chant

I fealt time merely bend around me

And I nearly exploded Lightning in every direction

Sparks flew everywhere in a Valiant streak of light in the night sky

I looked back, all of the wonderbolts jaws were dropped

"That was incredible!" Spitfire said

"Why thank you!" I said bowing

"We need somebody as amazing as you on our team, please come to the wonderbolt academy!" They all said almost as If I were some sort of god

They handed me some sort of scroll, Assuming it was the information on the whereabouts of the academy, I slipped it into my pocket

After a while, I fell asleep laying in the grass staring at the sky

"Alright you five, time to get cleaning" Celestia said

I got up and Took the scroll out of my pocket

Invitation to Tristan

Free initiation into the wonderbolt academy

-Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot

I was just sitting there daydreaming

"You gonna help?" Aidan asked, I noticed that almost everything was already cleaned up

I got up and began to help clean up

After a few hours Celestia came by

"Good job, you can all leave" Celestia said

It was like 11:00 at night

I flew gently across the sky back to Fluttershy's house

when I got there it was about midnight

"Fluttershy?" I asked walking up to her room

I saw her, she looked quite happy - asleep

I walked over and nudged her gently

"Oh you're home" She said looking up to me with a gentle smile

I pulled out the scroll

"Is that?" She asked

"Yes" I said

Then I smiled and got into the bed

She wrapped her hooves around me and nuzzled her head into my chest

"I love you" She said as she fell asleep

"I love you too" I said

and we fell asleep

(A/N Review or not.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The academy

I awoke to hear a strange noise coming from downstairs

I saw Fluttershy was no longer in the bed, so I ran downstairs to see what was going on

Inside the house was a bear, kind of attacking her

"Help... me..." She said shivering hiding in the corner

I flew at it, grabbed it, carried it out the door, and dropped it at the edge of the everfree forest

When I got back inside I said, "He shouldn't be bothering you anymore"

She ran over and hugged me

I then remembered, that I should be off to the academy

"Fluttershy" I said pulling out the scroll

She looked at it and knew what I was about to say

"I know a week will seem like a long time, but remember you can come visit me anytime" I said hugging her

"Okay" She said

Right as I was about to head out, she tapped me on the shoulder,

When I turned around, she kissed me

I blushed, and then she did,

and then I nodded and flew off

Tarin was flying with me in the sky

"Headed to wonderbolt academy?" He asked

"Yea" I said

"Can I come?" He asked

"I will see if they will let you" I said as we both flew there

Once we finally arrived I noticed that there were guards everywhere

Tarin noticed something, flew around, and then snuck inside

I flew over to the guards

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the scroll

They then allowed me to pass into the academy

"Wait how did he get in here?" Somepony asked pointing to Tarin

"I got in the same way as you" He replied

"Well you'll never survive" Somepony replied

All of the pegasi there, and I got into a line as Spitfire, with two guards behind her walked out to see all of the "New recruits"

"Bet you all think you have what it takes to be wonderbolt material huh?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am!" we all yelled

"Think you all got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am!" We all yelled (again)

"Well let me just tell you, YOU DON'T, If you had enough skill to be an elite flyer, you would already BE a wonderbolt!" She yelled

She walked to the mare standing next to me

"STILL THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING SPECIAL?" She asked

"No- no Ma'am!" She replied

She walked to a stallion also near me

"You think your hot stuff?" She asked

He fell to the ground almost crying

I whispered to the stallion standing next to me, "Pathetic"

We both started smirking

"WHAT WAS THAT NEW RECRUIT?" She yelled running to the both of us

"I was just complimenting your lovely mane" The stallion next to me said

"Oh... Well don't let it happen again, because let me tell you, I can make your lives miserable!"

The stallion whispered to me, "So this is happy funtime you?" He said

We both were attempting to hold back laughter

"Well do we have something planned for ALL OF YOU!" She said

"Bring, It, On!" I said

She turned and looked to me

"What was that?" She asked

"I only said to give it all you got!" I said

"Well then, all of you follow me" She said getting an evil grin

We all were following directly behind when the stallion next to me started talking to me again

"Hey, I never got your name" He said

"Oh, I'm Tristan, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Cappuccino, but you can just call me Luke" He said

"Okay Luke" I said

Spitfire walked over to a place with a pink sheet over a large device

"This is the dizzatron" She said uncovering the large device

"And?" I asked

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" She said to me

"Nope" I said

"Alright, you can go first then" She said

They got me all set up

"Are you ready?" She asked

"Turn it up to the hardest difficulty" I yelled

"Okay, CRANK IT UP FELLOWS!" Spitfire yelled

They pulled a giant lever and Then Spitfire yelled, "LET HIM GO!"

I was launched into the air, did not feel dizzy at all, and then flew right back down

"Wow 3.2 seconds, Thats a new academy record" She said

"Yes!" I yelled bro-hoofing Tarin

"You there, your next" She yelled pointing to Tarin

"Okay" He said getting strapped up

Pinkie Pies P.O.V

Opens mailbox "Aw" I said closing the box.

Opens mailbox "Aw" I said closing the box.

Opens mailbox "Aw" I said closing the box.

"Pinkie, did any mail come?" Fluttershy asked walking over

"Not yet." I said then opened the box again.

This time there was a letter. I opened it and there was another envelope inside, and another, and another, and another.

Just then Twilight came, "Hi Pinkie. what are you doing?"

"Opening letters. what about you?" I asked

"Just picking up some cupcakes." Twilight said

"Finally! 'Dear Pinkie, turn around'" I read

Tarin was right behind me

(A/N I am the best flyer, Review)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - more academy

Tristans P.O.V

FLASHBACK

"And...PULL!" Spitfire yelled

Tarin closed his wings instantly fell down to the ground still dizzy

"0.1... you bloody cheater" She said

"Since when were you britsh?" Tarin said "Would you like a spot of tea with your grumpet?"

"Since you got kicked out" She said

"WHAT?" Tarin screamed

"BEGONE!" she said

"If you're not gone, by the time I turn around." She began to say

Tarin flew away

NOW BACK TO WHERE WE ARE

"Can't believe Tarin got kicked out" I said

"Ehh you can't just cheat around like that" Luke said poking at the pathetic excuse for food that was on our plate

"I guess" I said

That Night when I was in my private room,

I took out a pen and began to write a letter

"Dear Fluttershy, Academy seems to be going well,

I hope your doing well, and I'll keep in touch

Love-Tristan"

Luke came over

"Watcha writing?" He asked

I put my hooves over it

"Nothing" I said blushing

"There's something underneath your hooves, Here let me get that for you" He said grabbing it

He read it to himself

"DAWW!" He said

"Give me that!" I yelled jumping and grabbing it

"Jeez man keep calm and flutter on bro" He said

I gave him the troll face, "I see what you did there"

I put the letter in my mailbox and went to sleep

"RISE AND SHINE MAGGOTS!" Spitfire yelled

"It.. is.. FIVE IN THE MORNING" I said getting up

"I have posted the lists of the teams, each team consists of a lead pony, and a wing pony" She said

"Oh celestia" I thought to myself

I walked over to the board

"Lead pony: Tristan, Wing pony: Crafty Crate" I read outloud

"Who the hell is crafty crate?" I asked

"I am..." a HUGE pony behind me said

I looked up and he gave me the, Cut the show offy shit and lets get on with this

He followed behind me, and we walked outside

"Alright all of you, another day of hard training, go!" Spitfire yelled,

And we all flew off

TEN HOURS LATER

"UGH!" I yelled slamming my head into the bed

"Today sucked" Luke said

"Who was your wing pony?" I asked

"Somepony named daring do" He said

"I got some douchebag crafty crate" I said

"Yea" he said

We were just about to fall asleep

I heard a knocking noise on our door

"Come in" I said

"PACKAGE FOR TRISTAN!" Derpy screamed

"Okay hand me it" I said

The package was thrown at me

"ANOTHER PACKAGE DELIVERED UNHARMED! Heres a muffin" She said flying away

I opened the package

"Sweet a muffin!" Luke yelled

I tossed him the muffin and he ate it

I opened the box

Inside were 24 cupcakes and a letter

"Dear Tristan,

Good to know academy is going well,

Angel sent something too, I wonder if it arrived or not

Hope to see you soon

-Love Fluttershy"

"DAWW" Luke screamed

I looked into the box to look for what angel sent

A boxing glove shot up out of it and hit me in the face

"Damn that fucking little douche" I said rubbing my face

Luke started laughing

We ate all the cupcakes and then fell asleep

(A/N Maybe not the longest chapter. but I will have to go away for a while so, unless i upload tonight, this is the last chapter untill Saturday. (My Time))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Final exams

"RISE AND SHINE MAGGOTS!" Spitfire yelled

"Ugh!" I yelled getting up

We all awoke and went down to the mess hall

I almost fell asleep in the pathetic excuse for food

"You alright?" Luke asked

"Yea, cant believe its already the last day" I said

"Ya" He said

We both walked out to the runway

"This you maggots, is your final exam, if we choose you, you will become a wonderbolt, if we do not choose you, go cry to your mothers" Spitfire yelled

I was nervous of failing, but I knew I had to go on

I saw the insane obstacle course, plus we had to do the most insane trick we could pull off

"First up is Crafty Crate" She said as he walked up

He flew up, and right before he began, he received a letter

"If you're not at work within 10 minutes, you're fired" It read

He flew off so fast I thought he was gonna explode

"Okay then.. Daring do, your up next" Spitfire said

Daring do flew up to the test, but then Derpy pulled out a letter for her too

"You are needed for an exposition" It read

She flew off into the distance

"DERPY SCRAM!" Spitfire yelled

Derpy instantly darted away

"Alright, lets see here, luke how about you go next?" She said

Luke went up and began the test

he completely did amazing on the obstacle course

But when he had to show off the best move he could, he curled up into a ball and cried for his mom

"Ugh.. so pathetic" Spitfire said groaning

One by one, everypony else in the academy was called up, and then failed, leaving only me behind

"Well I can honestly say, so far this pathetic excuse has been the worst class I have ever seen in all of the years I have been a wonderbolt" She said face-hoofing

"Alright Tristan, you're up" she said as I walked up to the start of the obstacle course

I flew past almost everything as if it were nothing

I struggled at a couple of points throughout the course, but it wasn't that challenging

"Well well well, perhaps we may have one talented flyer after all, alright Tristan, show us what you've got" she said, now with some of the other wonderbolts watching me

I flew directly into the air

Began to fly down at them at full speed, then right as I was about to dive bomb them,

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Lightning and sparks flew off in every direction almost as if a firework in the early-morning sky

I looked back at all of the wonderbolts, all of their jaws were dropped in amazement

"So how did you like that?" I asked flying down

"That.. was... INCREDIBLE" Soarin said

"Alright Tristan, Up for the final test to see if your wonderbolt material?"

"Depends" I said

"You couldn't turn down a race" She said

"Alright" I said stretching out my wings

"Challenge... accepted" I said

The two of us got at the starting line of a long racing course

"On your marks" Soarin said

"Get set" Fleetfoot yelled

"GO!" Blaze yelled as the two of us bolted off

It was nearly neck and neck as we were about halfway there

"Not too bad" She said

"Thanks!" I said

She was slightly gaining a bit of leeway

so I started going at full speed

Slowly, I felt time beginning to bend around me

I was getting faster and faster,

The sky was getting darker

"Oh no" Spitfire said

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

I flew by in a streak of light, zooming directly past her, and ripping the finish line in half

"Tristan wins!" Soarin yelled

A couple of seconds later, spitfire crossed the finish line

"Well Tristan, I would like to be the first to congratulate you, follow me" Spitfire said

I followed her back to her office

She handed me a wonderbolts uniform

I put it on in happiness

She handed me a contract to sign

"Sign here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and a hoofprint here" She said

After signing the contract I was tired

My hoof hurt like hell

"Congrats, you are the first wonderbolt in 5 years that we have recruited" Soarin said

"Thank you" I said

"Well Tristan, you probably have friends that you want to tell all about this" Spitfire said

"Yes actully" I said, still wearing my uniform

"Alright, meet back here tomorrow" Spitfire said saluting me

I saluted her back and walked out still wearing my wonderbolt uniform

I was flying to Fluttershy's house, when I saw Rainbow Dash's House and decided to stop in and have a "Nice" Visit

"SUCKIT SUCKIT SUCKIT SUCKIT!" *smash's roof* "NOT PAYING FOR THAT, SUCKIT SUCKIT SUCKIT!" I chanted flying away

I flew to Fluttershy's house

"Hello Fluttershy" I said walking in

"Wow!" She said seeing my wonderbolt uniform

"Yea!" I said

"So academy went well!" She said

"Well, i'm the first pegasus in 5 years to be recruited as a wonderbolt, so yes!" I said happily

"Oh.. does this mean you're going to be gone a lot of the time?" She asked

"Oh.. I hadn't thought about that" I said stopping to think for a minute

She stood there uneasily

"You should come with me on tour" I said

"Really? can I?" She asked

"I sure hope so" I said

I took off my uniform and hung it up on by the door

"How were things around here while I was gone?" I asked

"Good, good" She said

"Thats good!" I said

"Yea, Angel was so thoughtful to send you a little something" Fluttershy said

I remembered what he had sent

"Yes... So nice" I said

Angel stuck his tongue out at me

I gave him my version of the stare - which was almost completely ineffective

Angel just hopped away without caring

"Maybe you could come meet them with me tomorrow" I said

"Yea" She said

And thus - we went to sleep

(A/N Yay finally home, Review or not.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Best young flyer competition

"Tristan are you awake?" Fluttershy asked

I saw her all dressed up fancy

"Why are you dressed up all fancy?" I asked getting out of the bed

"Well, I need to make a good impression on the wonderbolts" She replied

"Really?" I asked

"Oh yes, its so important that they like me, since i'm your marefriend and all" She said

"Alright" I said walking downstairs

I put on my uniform and then yawned

"We can't be late for this, it would be a bad first impression!" Fluttershy said almost pushing me to the door

"Okay okay okay" I said as we began to fly off

I arrived at the Wonderbolt HQ shortly afterwards

"Hey guys!" I said entering

"Hello again Tristan... who is this?" They asked Pointing to Fluttershy

"This is Fluttershy, My marefriend" I said

"Hello Fluttershy" Spitfire said

"Hello..." Fluttershy said nearly silently

"She is kind of shy" I said

"Oh okay" Soarin said

"Anyways guys listen, Can she come along on tour with us so were closer together, because when we are on tour, we would hardly see each other" I said

"Like what do you mean dude?" Soarin asked

"Like as a V.I.P?" I asked

"Yea probably" Spitfire said

"Voundava! (it means wonderful)" I said

"Okay now, We need you to judge for the best young flyers competition, Soarin and I are judging and since you just joined, we think it would be an honor for you to judge it today" Spitfire said

"Okay sure!" I said

Tarin knocked on the door

"Come in" I said

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked

"Um.. work?" I said

"Thats cool" He said making himself comfortable

Soarin whispered, "Hey, tell him to go practice, and be in the best young flyer competition, to get him out of here"

I repeated that

"Thats an excellent idea!" Tarin said running out

"Was that the guy who cheated in the academy?" Soarin asked

"Eeyup" I said

"Okay then" Soarin Replied

5 hours later

"And now introducing... THE WONDERBOLTS!" The announcer screamed

Five other of them, and I all flew into the air

I could tell all of the ponies were trying to figure out who I was

Spitfire, Soarin, and I all sat behind the judging table

"I saw many of the ponies whispering among themselves

"And now introducing your Princess, PRINCESS CELESTIA!" He yelled as she flew in

The ponys didn't seem to care, they desperately wanted to find out who I was

I saw Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack

"Whens Rainbowdash going to be up? The darling did so wonderful last year!" Rarity asked

"I don't know sugarcube, But Where are Tristan and Tarin?" Applejack said

"Oh, Tristan is over there at the judging table, and I think Tarin's entering the contest" Fluttershy said

"Wait, hold on sugarcube, The judging table is for wonderbolts only" Applejack Replied

"Oh you didn't know? Tristans a wonderbolt!" Fluttershy said, pulling out her V.I.P tag

Pinkie started waving over to me, to see if it really was me

I gave a salute back

"It is him! Rainbow Dash probably would be so jealous!" Pinkie said

"Well, She might get to spend the day with him, because if she wins.." Applejack trailed off

I heard that and thought Oh Celestia fuck me

I was watching the judgings, occasionally talking with my fellow wonderbolts

Then Rainbow dash was up

I watched, knowing the routine the entire time, She completely nailed it 100%

I felt, deep down in my soul, that this was going to be a long day

Soarin looked to me, "Pretty impressive huh?" He asked

"Ehh, kinda" I said

He shrugged and we returned to watching

"And our final competitor of the day, Tarin!" The announcers yelled out

Tarin flew into position, he started charging straight at the sky, He didn't stop, He was flying, but flying so fast, he did a sonic darkness boom, and ended up flying to space

"Tarin wins!" I yelled

"I don't think he is coming back down" Soarin said

"Not so fast" Spitfire said

"Since he is not here to claim the prize, by default our second placer wins" Soarin said

"Rainbow Dash wins!" Spitfire said

"No no no, there must be a mistake, I think Suprise should have won" I said

"No" Soarin said

"Aww" I said

Rainbow Dash flew over

"Hello Wonderbolts" She said giving me a seductive look

I facehoofed as we all flew off into the distance

LATER THAT DAY

"I have to go!" Rainbow Dash said looking at the time

"Okay - goodbye Rainbow Dash" Soarin said

As she walked out, Tarin came plummeting out of the sky, and landed directly on top of her

"Ow, ow, ow I cant feel my body" She said

"Thats what you get for stealing my prize" Tarin said walking away

I shut the door

"That was long" I said sighing

"She is a good flyer, but she still isn't a great flyer yet" Spitfire said

"Hey Tristan, Guess what starts the day after tomorrow" Soarin said

"What?" I asked

"The annual tour us wonderbolts take, and since you're a wonderbolt too, it's traditional to go" Soarin said

"That sounds great!" I said

"Alright cool!" He said

We did like a hoof pound afterwards

"Alright, well I gotta get going, Fluttershys probably wondering where I am" I said getting up

"Alright, Cya Tristan" They said as I flew out

I flew home as quickly as I could

"Fluttershy guess what!" I said as I flew in

"*Yelp* Oh.. you scared me, What?" She asked

"I'm going on tour!" I said

"Oh... Thats.. great.." She said looking down almost in sadness

"What's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled!" I said

"Well I am for you... but I am going to miss you, I wouldn't be able to go because of my animals!" She said

I thought for a minute, "I can't go then, your more important" I said sighing

"No! you need to go this is important, Look in life you get lots of chances to be with the ones you love, and only few chances to nearly live the dream, you can see me anyday, but its almost once in a lifetime that you get to go on such an amazing tour! I will even come to some of the shows, but you need to do this, its not something you can pass up, just like that, I know it might be hard to leave me, but you have to go! you may never have such a chance again in your life!" She said

"...okay, I'll go" I said

"I love you and I will miss you, but you're going to do great, you're practically made for this job" She said

"I love you too, and I'm going to miss you too" I said hugging her, a few tears even rolled down my cheek

I took off my wonderbolts uniform and hung it by the door

We walked upstairs to bed

She wrapped her hooves around me

"I love you and your going to do great" She said

"I love you too" I said

She fell asleep, and I quietly cried myself to sleep

(A/N Meh. Review)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Nightmare night and Tristan's last day

Tarins P.O.V.

"I can't believe you're leaving for tour tomorrow, and right after Nightmare Night too." I said

"Only for a month" Tristan Said

"Still." I said

"Meh" Tristan said

"Well what are you going to be for Nightmare Night." I said

"You'll see. what about you?" Tristan said/asked

"I'm not sure." I said, "Well I need to get back to the shop. see ya"

"Bye." Tristan said flying away

As I walked to Sugarcube corner I saw everypony setting up decorations.

"I have no idea how they're going to top this" I said passing a haunted house.

on my way back I went to the Carousel Boutique

Outside the door I could hear yelling.

"STOP TRYING TO USE ME AS A MODEL!" Azure yelled walking out the door

"But darling, this looks wonderful on you." Rarity said, "Hi Tarin"

Azure ran into the everfree forest

"Hey Rarity can you make me a costume?" I asked

"Sure thing, what do you want it to be?" Rarity said

"Hmm... A Shadowbolt." I said

"Okay, it'll be done in a hour." She said

"Thanks" I said leaving

When I got to Sugarcube corner it was as busy as ever.

"Oh thank Celestia you're here. We need your help delivering all the orders." Mrs. Cake said

"Why is this place so busy?" I asked

"it's Nightmare Night, every pony needs treats to give out." Mrs. Cake said

"Oh by the way you don't mind that I take the night off? Do you?" I asked

"No, not at all. But I must ask, what are you planing?" Mrs. Cake asked

"I'm going with Pinkie." I said "Anyway I'm going to get to work now."

FIVE HOURS LATER

I went to Rarity's place to pick up my costume

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up I'm my work." I said

"It's okay darling." She said

She gave me my costume and shoved me out

I went home and got dressed

When I came down stairs everypony was already in their costumes

"Pinkie it's time to go." I yelled

She ran down the stairs dressed as Cotton candy

"Ready!" Pinkie said

"Are you finally ready to go?" I asked

"Yep!" She said running out the door

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled running after her

we first went to Fluttershy's place

I told Pinkie to get them

I flew up into a cloud and waited

After a minute or two Rainbow flew into the cloud

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm waiting for Tristan. What about you?" I said/asked

"Waiting for Pinkie and Fluttershy." She said

Just then they all came out

I jump down and land in front of Tristan

I ended up scaring both Tristan and Fluttershy

"Not cool bro." Tristan said

I just realized what he was wearing

He was a Wonderbolt

"Wow. How lazy are you?" I asked

"Can we just get this night over with?" Tristan said

"Hurry up I want to get candy!" Pinkie yelled in my ear

"Ow. My ear." I said, "Lets start!"

As the night went on we got a lot of candy

TWO HOURS LATER

"Well it's getting kinda late" Fluttershy said "We should get home."

"Ok, come on." Tristan said

"Oh um you go ahead. I'll catch you later." Fluttershy said

"Ok bye." Tristan said leaving

Tristans P.O.V

I got home, sat my bag of candy down, and then went to the bathroom (Which I feel we hardly ever do anymore), I then took a quick shower

When I got out, I noticed Fluttershy still was not home

I went to leave, but angel was standing right in the doorway

"Move" I said giving him my death stare

He shook his head back and forth and then looked at me

"Im not gunna say it again, get out of the way" I said

He shook his head back and forth, and his eyes flashed red for a moment

"Okay thats it" I said trying to walk past him

He swung a branch at me from a tree and knocked me back into the house on my back

"I.. hate that fucking rabbit!" I said

He began eating a carrot

Tarins P.O.V

"I think we have enough candy" I said dragging my bag

"I'm going to go home now." Rainbow dash said, "Bye"

"I should go check on Tristan." Fluttershy said "Goodbye."

"Bye" Pinkie and I said at the same time

(A/N Silliy wabbit, trix r for kids. oh and review.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The good byes

Tristans P.O.V

"Is it really the day you have to leave already?" Fluttershy asked in a quiet upset voice

"Sadly" I said as I finished packing my bag

I had packed lightly, I packed a few apples, and about 100 bits

"Pinkie wanted you down at sugarcube corner for something" Fluttershy said

"Okay" I said as I put on my uniform, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door

We flew in almost silence to sugarcube corner

When I walked inside all the lights were turned off and everything

I turned on a lightswitch

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled

"What is all this?" I asked

"Your goodbye party!" Pinkie pie said

"Did you guys plan this yesterday while angel had me Trapped in the house?" I asked

"Maybe" Pinkie said

"LETS PARTY!" Aidan yelled from back of the crowd

Nopony could argue to that!

Eventually It was time for me to leave for the Train station

"Goodbye everypony" I said flying out

"Wait!" Fluttershy yelled flying after me

"Yea?" I asked

"Can I come with you to the Train station?" She asked

"Okay" I said as we flew out

We flew to the Train station in near silence

When we got there, I saw all the wonderbolts waiting for me

"Hey guys" I said

"Hello Tristan" They all said

"All Aboard!" The Train director yelled

The wonderbolts all began to board

I looked back to Fluttershy once more

"Well.. this is it" I said

"Yea" She said in a sad voice

"I love you" I said, I leaned in kissed her, then hugged her

"I love you too" She said

"Goodbye Fluttershy" I said turning for the train

"Goodbye Tristan" She said, seeming to be holding back tears, as was I

I got on the train and walked to the room my fellow wonderbolts were on

I walked to the window and watched Fluttershy as the train rolled quickly away

she had tears in her eyes, and I was trying desperately to hold them back as well

eventually, the train rolled out of sight and I got in one of the chairs

"You gonna be alright?" Spitfire asked

"Yea, I'll be fine, its just always hard to leave your marefriend back in a different town for a month" I said

Fluttershys P.O.V

I heard the others of the mane 6 behind me, I was still looking off in the distance the way the train had gone

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Twilight asked

"Hes gone..." I said in a depressed voice

"He is going to be back in a month" Twilight said

"I know but.." I said, but then flew away because I was upset

"Poor Fluttershy" Twilight said

(A/N Short, sad, now review :3)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Performance 1

Tristans P.O.V

"ARRIVING IN MANEHATTEN IN 30 MINUTES!" The train announcer yelled

"Gotta perform top notch tonight, these manehatten ponies are hard to impress" Spitfire said

"Yeah" Soarin said

"Okay" I said

After the 3 hour Train ride I was getting tired

It was nearly noon, and the show was at 7:00 at night

I sat talking with my fellow wonderbolts until I heard

"NOW ARRIVING AT MANEHATTEN!" The train announcer yelled

We all got off, and then went to our hotel

"The wonderbolts" Spitfire said

"Hello again my celebrities, oh what's this? We have a new one do we?" The pony at the desk said

"My names Tristan, nice to meet you" I said shaking his hoof

"Hello Tristan, and good luck at tonight's show everypony" He said as we walked to the elevator

"Are they all going to notice that i'm new?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy

"Yeah, but you will get used to it" Spitfire said

"I remember when I was new" Soarin said

"Was that the year fleetfoot crashed into the scoreboard?" Spitfire asked giggling

"IT WAS ONE TIME" Fleetfoot yelled

"Yea yea" Spitfire said still laughing a little bit

We got into the hotel room and I dove onto one of the beds

"Don't get too comfortable, you still need to perform tonight" Soarin said

"Yea, just tired because my friends were throwing a surprise party, but locked me in my house so I wouldn't find out, I was trying for 3 hours to get out" I said laughing

The others began laughing too and I knew that it was going to be a fun tour

After the first performance...

The others and I ran into the hotel room still laughing

"D-do it one more time" Soarin said laughing so hard he could barely talk

"Ok-okay" I said still trying to calm down myself

Using my retarded voice - I said, "Hey, you, aren't you a wonderbolt? So then I said NO REALLY?"

We all burst out laughing a third time

"And that cupcake sales pony who got pied in the face" Spitfire said laughing

"Yeah" I said trying to stop laughing

We all crashed onto the beds in exhaustion

"Is it going to be this exhausting for the whole month?" I asked

"You get used to it" Soarin said

"Any of you have a pen or a pencil?" I asked

"I do" Spitfire said tossing me a pen

I caught it and began to write a letter

"Dear Fluttershy, Our first performance went well!

Its been fun, but I still wish you were here

-Love Tristan" I wrote

I put it in the mailbox

"I'm going to bed" I said

And we all went to sleep

(A/N Short but Review)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Pinkie logic

Tarins P.O.V

Two days have passed since Nightmare Night

Pinkie walked in

"Hey Tarin" Pinkie said trotting in carelessly,

"Oh um... nothing." I said trying to hide the letter

Pinkie grabbed the letter and ran out the door

"Pinkie! Get back here with my letter!" I yelled running after her

When I got down stairs it was too late.

She had tears in her eyes

"You're leaving." She said holding back some tears

"No, yes maybe? I don't know yet." I said "But I have until the end of this week to reply."

"And you'll say no? Right?" Pinkie asked

I just stood there in silence

Pinkie ran out the door crying

I stood there crying for a little while then I made my choice and ran after her

I look all over but didn't find her

Just then I heard a little buzzing my head telling me where to go

'She pushed the button' I thought to myself

I instantly teleported to her, she was by some pond

"Hey. How ya doing?" I asked worried

"I'm fine." She said

"Where are we?" I asked changing the subject

"We're at the pool of mirrors." She said "Look Tarin I've been thinking about this."

"Look Pinkie I'm not-"

"Yes you are. This is a once in a lifetime chance. You should go." She said sadly

"Pinkie I already made my choice and it was you." I said "I already sent a letter"

"Really?" She asked seeming a little happier

"Yeah." I said smiling "Lets get outta here. This place gives me the creeps"

(A/N Sorry its short, Tarin wrote this one. review)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Depression

I looked to all of our friends, who seemed bored as ever

Fluttershy was still trying her best to suppress tears,

and everypony else looked like they were more bored than they ever had been EVER

"Comon guys, so what, Tristan is on tour for a month, its not like all of our lives revolved around him anyways!" Aidan said

"Your kinda right I guess" I said

"But I love him" Fluttershy said

"lets just try and keep our minds off of him!" Aidan said

"I suppose" Fluttershy said softly

"Right! so lets get out there and have some fun!" Aidan said

We all charged out the doors of sugarcube corner and began running

We were actually having fun, but then

"Come see the wonderbolts live!" A tv went off as we walked by it

On the tv, It quickly zoomed in on Tristan, and was showing off his skills

all of us slowly slumped back to sugarcube corner in distress

"That went well." I said sarcastically

"I tried" Aidan said

"I miss him so much" Fluttershy said crying softly now

"I think we all do. but theres not much we can do" I said

"I think I've got an idea, let's meet back here in a week" I said

One week later

"Guys check this out" I said pulling out a regular stick

"Tarin. That is a stick" Aidan said

"No. Really?" I said sarcastically

"Yes silly it is a stick!" Pinkie Pie said laughing

"I was attempting to pass time by leaving you all in suspense" I said

"Well you didn't do quite well enough" Azure said

I gave him the death stare and he backed off

"Lets just watch some tv" I said sighing

We turned on the Tv and began watching just random stuff

Out of nowhere a commercial for the wonderbolts came on

It zoomed in on each of them, one by one, until they all had a picture on the screen,

"Are you a big fan of the wonderbolts?" The Tv asked

"Yes" Rainbow dash said trying to be a smart alec

"Well come on over to appaloosa!" the commercial said

It then showed all sorts of information on the event

"Applejack, don't you have family in appaloosa?" I asked

"I sure do!" She said

"Can we go to this? its only in a week" I said

"I think we can get on the train, going to have to schedule a vacation from mr, and mrs, cake" pinkie said

"Okay" I said

(A/N Ya ever seen that much depression? Review. Now.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Vacation

1 week later

"*Gasp* Yay!" Fluttershy said as we got onto the train

"Train rides cost too much money, and they take way too long" I said

"Don't be a cranky doodle Tarin, enjoy the ride!" Pinkie said jumping around

"Pinkie, be careful, we are on a moving train" I said

She then sat down and looked out the window

"I can't wait to see m'a little bloomberg" Applejack said

"Its a tree." Rainbow Dash said

"Remember when you thought Fluttershy was a tree?" Pinkie said

"I'd like to be a tree" Fluttershy said (Tristan A/N: I want to be a tree too)

All of the ponies began to laugh, including myself

"I wonder if this train has food" Azure said getting up

Aidan followed Azure as they walked out of the room

"ARRIVING AT APPALOOSA IN 10 MINUTES!" The train announcer yelled

Pinkie started jumping up and down yelling, "ooh, ooh.. I forget!" she yelled then got an odd grin on her face

Fluttershy said, "I cant belive its been so long since Tristan left,I love him, and I miss him"

Pinkie walked over, "Wait... you and him are dating?" She said

Everypony on the train facehoofed

"Yes! thats about 25% of the whole reason we are going here!" Azure said

I was just about to face hoof but then I face hoofed him

"OW!" He screamed like a little girl

"Heh heh... sucker" I said

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT APPALOOSA! PLEASE GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE MY FUCKING TRAIN" He screamed

We stepped off the train and were greeted by the worlds most annoying pony I've ever met

"WELCOME TO AAAAAPPALOOSA" It... I mean he said

"Hello cousin!" Applejack said to him

"Well howdy there! I see you have new friends" He said

"A'h sure do, This is Tarin, Aidan, And Azure" She said

After about a 15 minute tour of the town from Braeburn, we finally were shown the coliseum where the wonderbolts

"Well c'mon, I'll pay for us to get in- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE WHERE'S MY WALLET!" I screamed

Pinkie's P.O.V

Tarin was walking all around town looking for his wallet. He pushed a huge stallion out of the way, and then got punched into a bar

"BAR FIGHT!" Somepony yelled

They fought and Tarin walked out victorious

"WELL THATS JUST FUCKING GREAT! MY WALLET HAS BEEN STOLEN IN 10 FUCKING MINUTES IN THIS AWFUL TOWN" He yelled in rage

"Actually its been 20" Azure said

He picked azure up and threw him off into the distance

"Jeez calm down cranky doodle donkey" I said

"I'm sorry pinkie, you didn't need to see that" Tarin said

"Its okay" I said bouncing to his side

"Hey maybe he has us all on his V.I.P List" I said

We all walked/flew to the colosseum again and the dude said, "Names please?"

"Applejack, Azure, Aidan, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Tarin, and Twilight Sparkle!" Tarin said

"Fluttershy... I know I've heard Tristan Say that name before, but who the hell are the rest of you?" He asked

"Tristans Friends" I said

"Oh, well in that case, GET LOST" He said

He shoved all of us out of the way, until Fluttershy reached into her pocket for a minute

"What are you doing?" Tarin asked

She pulled out a piece of paper with the horrible handwriting of Tristan

She walked back over to the dude standing over there

"Here" She said giving him the piece of paper

He read it silently to himself

"Y-your Tristans marefriend?!" He asked in shock

"Yes" Fluttershy softly said

He almost bowed down to her

"I am so so so so sorry for how I treated you, please go on in, please, don't bring this up in front of Tristan, or the others, I could be fired" He said

Fluttershy walked in while the rest of us stood outside

"The rest of you are not coming in. Freeloaders" He said

Tarin ran over him, knocked him out, and then walked in

Tristans P.O.V

I flew into the air, in preparations for my grand finale,

When I saw a familiar face looking up at me from the V.I.P section

The wind in my eyes was causing me to feel dizzy, so I couldn't quite make out who it was

I squinted to see the sign she was holding up

"I love you Tristan" It read

I looked closer, to see that it was Fluttershy in the V.I.P section watching our show

I blushed, lucky nobody could see through my uniform

I flew into the air, and did a Sonic Lightning boom to dazzle the crowd with oohs and ahhs, for many ponies had not seen it before, and thus, the storm begun (as always)

"Alright everypony thats all for today! be sure to catch the wonderbolts next show in fillydelphia tomorrow!" The announcer yelled

All of the ponies began to leave the coliseum but Fluttershy still stood over in the V.I.P section

I flew down over to her

as soon as I got over to her I hugged her, and whispered, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you so much too" She said

Soarin and Spitfire flew over to me

Soarin walked up to me and looked at us

"Well well well, looks like somepony is very lucky to have a certain somepony here" He said nudging me

Fluttershy blushed and I smiled

"Well Tristan, you go have fun, meet us back at the hotel later then" Spitfire said laughing quietly

"Thanks" I said as the two of them walked away

The rest of the mane 6, and the others walked over to me

"Fluttershy, we are staying in braeburns house for tonight, just meet us there whenever" Twilight said walking away

"I think that douchebag stole my wallet" Tarin said

"Well Fluttershy, since its almost night, do you want to go star-gazing?" I asked

"Okay" She softly said as we walked out of the colosseum

30 minutes later

We lie there snuggled up against each other, gazing up at the stars

and out of nowhere, I saw a shooting star

"Make a wish" I said softly to her

"I wish this night would never end" She said

"Me too" I said

"Its been lonely around home without you here" Fluttershy said

"I know what you mean. its felt like a part of me was missing" I said

"Yea" She said nuzzling her head into my chest

"I wish I was home with you" I said

"Me too" She said

"Only one and a half weeks to go" I said

"It has felt like forever" She said

"Yea, well the good news is, my final performance, is in ponyville" I said

"Thats good" She said

"Its getting pretty late, and I have to still perform tomorrow" I said

"I love you" She said hugging me tightly

"I love you too" I said

I walked her quietly back to Braeburns house

"I love you" I said kissing her

"I love you too" She said, walking into Braeburns house

I walked back to the hotel,

"How was it?" Soarin asked

"It was great.. I miss getting to see her all the time" I said laying down into my bed

"Spitfires asleep, so we can't talk too loud" He said

"Aight, I'm going to bed anyways" I said

"Okay" He said

And I fell asleep

(A/N Does long chapter make up for Tarin and I being lazy? Meh Review now)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Wallet

Tarins P.O.V

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!" I yelled

"Now Tarin ah' don't think he has it." Applejack said

"And I don't even have it." Braeburn said

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled charging him

Aidan and Azure grab me and pulled me outside

"What are you trying to do!" Aidan yelled in a whisper

"Trying to get my wallet back!" I said

"Well at this rate you'll-" azure said

"Shut up Azure." I said cutting him off

Just then The others came out

"Tarin. Braeburn says he doesn't want you to stay here." Twilight said

"What!?" I yelled

then they all shot me a look except for Pinkie and Fluttershy

"Fine." I groaned

I flew off until i found a cloud to sleep on

As I fell asleep i heard a voice calling my name

Then I passed out

It was Luna calling me in my dream

She walked up to me and said "Wow you're a hard pony to reach."

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Why did you decline my offer?" She asked

"Because I'm too busy to go and learn about the darkness." I said "Why did you even offer it?"

"Because before I met you I that only I could control the shadows and darkness." She said

Just then a bunch a shadows appeared.

"They are getting restless." Luna said, "They will soon be strong enough to attack the light."

All of the shadows hiss at the word

"But why would they listen to me?" I asked

"Because, you are smart, and they can sense that" Luna said.

"By the way, what is in that package you sent me?" I asked

"Package? what package?" Luna asked

Just then the sound of a bell went off.

"My time here is up. Please reconsider my offer" Luna said.

and with a big flash I woke up.

I saw Tristan headed for the train.

"Hey! Tristan wait up!" I yelled

"Hey Tarin. What are you doing up so early." Tristan said

"I got kicked out and had to sleep on a cloud" I said

"Cool. Well I got 30 minutes before the train leaves." Tristan said

"Hmm... do you want to help me with a prank?" I asked

"Sure. who are we gonna prank?" Tristan asked

"Braeburn." I said

We flew over to Braeburns house and carried him to the train station

"This is gonna be good" I said evilly

"Yeah it is. well I gotta go cya." Tristan said

"Bye" I said

The train started to move

It left the station at full speed

then the train entered a tunnel and Braeburn went Smack! against the roof

"Oh hey there's my wallet." I said picking it off the ground "wait. Shit."

(A/N Sorry, we've been really discouraged to write, after a really really harsh review came into here, so we put this down for a while, but we finally came back to it *Yay*)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Darkness

Still Tarins P.O.V

ONE HOUR LATER

The others finally arrived at the train station

"There you all are." I said "What have you been up to?"

"Looking for you and Braeburn." Rarity said

"Well I've been here the entire time." I said

"Oh well I'll see him another time." Applejack said

"Oh look our train." I said changing the subject "Lets go"

ONE MORE HOUR LATER

As soon as we got off the train I ran straight to Sugarcube Corner

I ran into my room and opened the package

I was just an amulet and a note

The note said- 'This amulet is from the darkest region of space. inside the gem is a electric star. It will help you see them. Guard it with your life.'

"Them? Who's them?" I asked

The Amulet looked like a normal necklace with a black gem but inside was a very dim light

I put it on. All of a sudden a bunch of the shadow I saw in my dream appeared

I teleported out of there

I ended up in town square

I couldn't believe my eyes

the shadows were every where

nopony screamed or panicked

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

Just then all the shadows turned and looked at me

"Shit." I said.

I ran as fast as I could but the shadows were faster

I flew up

But that didn't even slow them down

the thing about a shadow is that it will follow you anywhere

Just then a shadow grabbed me and pulled me down

The rest started to wrap around me

I got my hoof free and ripped off the amulet

I crashed onto the ground

I looked around. There were no shadows

"Wired." I said

I looked at the amulet wondering what other powers it has

(A/N Yep. This happened.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - The Tour ending

Tristans P.O.V

"Ahh" I said sinking into the cushioned seat on the train

Spitfire chuckled, "Somepony seems happy to almost be home" She said

"Eeyup!" I said feeling incredibly relaxed

"Any, heh heh, specific reasons?" Soarin asked

"Well, I suppose" I said laughing a little bit myself now

out of nowhere we all burst out laughing

"This has been, an awesome trip" I said

"Yeah, I don't think this has ever been as much fun as it has been this year" Spitfire said

"Nope!" Soarin agreed

"Thats cool" I said

"Well, Tristan, you know, since you're getting to-" Soarin started to say but I put my hoof over his mouth

"Shh.. Its a suprise, I don't want anypony to know" I said

"Right" He said

"How were you able to afford it, those cost a fortune!" Spitfire asked/said

"Well, I was almost killed when I got into a race with Rainbow Dash, so in the end, I ended up suing her for 1000 bits" I said

"Well okay then!" Soarin said

"ARRIVING TO PONYVILLE IN 1 HOUR!" The train announcer yelled

"Woo!" We all said

"Good thing, it's already 9:00 at night, considering what i'm doing" I said

"Yea" Soarin said

1 Hour later

"NOW ARRIVING IN PONYVILLE!" The train announcer yelled

"Lets do this!" I said getting up

When we got off of the train, I was flashed by so many cameras that it began to actually hurt my eyes

"No flash photography!" Soarin said

We all proceeded on and went into the waiting room of the colosseum

1 More hour later

"You know em, You love em, introducing, THE WONDERBOLTS!"

We all flew in and the show began

3 More hours later ._.

"Tristan its getting late - do your thing" Soarin whispered

"Oh right, almost forgot" I said feeling to my pocket to make sure it was still there

I flew into the air and did a sonic lightning boom - but then began to spell something out in the sky

"HOLAY SHAIT" Aidan said

Fluttershy stood silent looking at what I had just done, in the sky I had just written, 'Fluttershy, will you marry me', and I pulled out a large diamond ring.

Then she passed out from a rush of excitement confusion and thrill

1 More hour later (Again)

"Fluttershy" I said as she began to come to her senses.

"Oh my, what happened?" She asked

"I purposed to you in front of thousands of ponies and you passed out" I said

"Oh.. right" She said

"Listen, I purposed to you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, When I was on tour I felt like a part of me, was just missing, and I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time. do you know what i'm saying?" I said

She then kissed me

"Yes, I do" She said

"Well then, Will you marry me?" I asked, all of our friends watching, as I pulled out the ring

"Yes! I will marry you" She said hugging me

Fluttershy and I walked back the house after the performance, and I noticed a letter sticking out of the mailbox, with a large brown bag next to it

"Great job on tour Tristan, here is your payment" The letter read

Inside the bag was 250 bits

"Nice" I said slinging it over my back

When Fluttershy and I got inside the house I saw Angel standing there. he looked PISSED

"Hello Angel" I said

He glared at me and pointed at the clock, it was 3 in the morning

"Oh sorry Angel, its a long story really" Fluttershy said

He gave me the pissed off look

I showed Angel the ring

He walked away in disgust

"Something tells me.. he just doesn't like me" I said sighing

"I feel bad saying this but I think so too" She said

"Its fine" I said

Fluttershy and I walked upstairs and laid down in the bed

She wrapped her hooves around me and nuzzled her head into my chest

"Its good to be home" I said

"Its good to have you home" She said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She replied

She fell asleep, but one thing I couldn't get off of my mind, 'damn i'm getting married'

I fell asleep a few minutes later

1 Hour later (yet again)

Tarin fell to the floor of our bedroom - from out of nowhere, coated in blood and cuts

Fluttershy was still asleep - but it woke me up

"Should I be concerned?..." I asked

"No. You don't want to know." Tarin said getting up and walking away


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Marriage!

I woke up to a soft yawn coming from right beside me

"Good morning" I said hugging Fluttershy

"Good morning" She said blushing

"So, when should we have the wedding?" I asked

"Tomorrow maybe?" She said

"Okay" I said

After a while we got up out of bed and were talking for a while

"I'm going to take a stroll through town" I said

"Okay" She said as I walked out the door

I walked outside and then flew off to canterlot

When I arrived at the castle, I was halted by the royal guards

"Halt. who goes there?" One asked

"Tristan the wonderbolt, I request an audience with princess celestia" I said

They whispered amongst themselves for a minute

"How do we know it is you?" One of them asked

"I am wearing my uniform right now" I said

"Any other ways?" He asked

I pointed to my cutie mark

"Okay, give us just a moment" One of them said walking into the room

I heard a loud crashing noise and then Celestia came to the door

"Come in" She said as I walked in

I walked inside and the door slammed shut behind me startling me a little bit

"Yes?" She asked almost impatiently

"I have two favours to ask" I said

"Yes?" She said again

"One, Can you preach for my wedding?" I asked

"You're getting married?" She asked almost enthusiastically

I muttered, "Man could you be any more excited?"

"What was that?" She asked

"Nothing, but can you?" I asked

"I suppose. when is it?" She asked

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay, but I must ask.. who are you marrying?" She asked

"Fluttershy" I said

"Okay, and 2?" She asked

"Can we get married, in the castle?" I asked

"Why?" She asked

"Its cool" I said

"Fine" She said

"Is that all?" She asked

"Yes" I said

"Okay goodbye then" She said as I walked out

The guards rolled their eyes as I walked by

I flew back to ponyville on a quest to find Tarin, Aidan, and Azure

"Hey wats up?" Tarin asked as he flew in out of nowhere

"Not much." I said

"Coming to my wedding tomorrow?" I asked

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" He asked

"Oh thats right, you came out of nowhere and landed on our bedroom floor..." I said sighing

"Well yea, i'll come to your wedding" He said

"Okay, have you seen Azure or Aidan?" I asked

"No" He said walking away

I headed off to Twilights house to see if Aidan was there

*Knock knock* "Coming" I heard Twilight say

"Hello" I said when she arrived at the door

"Hello Tristan, I heard about the wedding coming up" Twilight said

"Yeah, is Aidan home?" I asked

"Yes, AIDAN" Twilight yelled

Aidan came over and noticed me

"Hey hey hey, if it isn't Prince charming" He said laughing

"Yea.. Aidan coming to the wedding?" I asked

"Yea" He said

"Okay, Seen Azure?" I asked

"Yea, Azure is out in town square doing god knows what" Aidan said

"Okay" I said on my way out

I saw azure in town square drinking from the well

"Having fun?" I asked

"Yes." He said going back for more.

"Anyways are u coming to my wedding?" I asked

"Busy" He said

"Ok bye" I said walking away

I flew around in a rather bored fashion until I remembered I needed to look nice for the wedding

I flew over to the carousel boutique

Inside I could hear many ponies talking and planning

I knocked on the door

Rarity came to the door almost in a secretive way

"Yes darling?" She asked

"Can I have something to wear to my wedding?" I asked

"Why of course darling, come pick it up in about 3 hours, Just please don't come in-" She said

"Why not?" I interrupted

"Because i'm making something I would rather you not see until the wedding" She said

"Okay then" I said walking away

I flew to sugarcube corner, and got about the same results as I did from the boutique

I eventually got bored and returned to Fluttershy's house

"I'm home" I said closing the door

No response

I assumed she was out getting ready for the wedding, so I did the thing i'm best at, Sleeping!

The next day

I woke up, and Fluttershy had already left,

I went downstairs into the kitchen and there was a note

'Dear Tristan - I have left to prepare for the wedding - Love Fluttershy,

I got up and flew over to sugarcube corner

I knocked on the door

"Hello?" Tarin said going to the door, but keeping it mostly closed

"Can I get somthing to eat?" I asked feeling like I hadn't eaten in days (Tristan A/N: you dont say?)

He closed the door, but then brought a muffin to the door

"Free of charge if you leave now" He said

I took it and walked away

The wedding was not for a few hours,

I flew back to Fluttershy's house to get my tuxedo

I took off my wonderbolt uniform and threw on my tuxedo

I got up off of the couch, but then saw I had been sitting on angel

"Oops, sorry" I said laughing

He flipped me off and then walked away

I looked in the mirror

I looked good enough

I flew out and began to fly to canterlot

I saw Tarin and flew to catch up with him

"Hi" I said catching up to him

"This is the first time, in 1 month, I have seen you without your wonderbolt uniform on" He said

"Meh" I said as we continued on

"Well man, good luck" He said as he flew over to the place where he was going to stand during the wedding

The wedding room looked great, and there were ponies EVERYWHERE

I looked around for awhile until I was guided to where I was suppose to be

I had never felt so excited before in my life

"Psst Tristan" Aidan whispered to me

"What?" I responded

He gave me a hoof pound

"Thanks bro" I said

Tarin (My best man) was standing next to me

He whispered to me, "Well bro, I never thought I would see this day" He said

And for some reason both of us began laughing

I waited for a while, and after what seemed like forever the organs began to play

I watched as the Cutie mark crusaders (The flower fillies) walked down the Aisle

Behind them, was Fluttershy, She was SPEECHLESSLY BEAUTIFUL

She walked down the Aisle and then stood next to me as Celestia preached

"Mares and gentlecolts, We are Gathered here for the wedding of Tristan, And Fluttershy" She said preaching

But I couldn't quite remember much of what she said afterwards

"And so.. Do you, Tristan, Take Fluttershy, to be your wife?" She asked

"I do" I said

"And do you, Fluttershy, Take Tristan, to be your husband?" She asked

"I do" She said

"Well then, I now pronounce you, mare and colt, You may now kiss the bride" Celestia said

Fluttershy and I kissed, standing there as if time were frozen, under the golden rays of the sun, beaming in through the window

We walked out of the building, with all the others following, we went to the reception,

"Woooooo party" Pinkie yelled

Tarin was over at the food, Aidan was reading a book over by Twilight, and Fluttershy and I, were on the dance floor, alone, her head on my shoulder

After the reception was over, we said goodbye to everypony and flew back to our house

Both of us took off all the fancy clothing and got into bed

She smiled and wrapped her hooves around me

"This has been the happiest day of my life" I said

"Aww, me too" She said nuzzling her head into my chest

"Goodnight, I love you" I said

"Goodnight, I love you too" She said

And thus, we fell asleep

(A/n Fav for the daww? Review. now. the dark lords command it. by the dark lords i mean Tarin)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - book

Tarins P.O.V

"Au revoir." I said to Tristan (Tarin a/n: Au revoir means goodbye in French)

"What?" Tristan asked

"It means goodbye." I said

Tristan and Fluttershy left to go who knows where (Tristan A/N: The honeymoon?)

"Man this tux is itchy." I said to myself

I pull the amulet out of my pocket

I went to the bathroom to put it on

I looked in the mirror

I put it on

I star in the center began to glow.

My shadow started to cover me

It wrapped around my face last

Then I began to fade

And finally the shadows appear

I walked out calmly.

The shadows don't attack me unless I do something to alert them that I'm here

At least that's what the gem told me

There were a lot more shadows in the castle than I thought there would be

I went to the library to find a book on this amulet

it took me about 2 hours to search the library and I still didn't find anything

it was about midnight when I left and all the shadows seemed to be following me

"Why are you following me?" I asked

They replied with a bunch of whispers

I shrugged and flew on

they still were following me

"Go away." I said

they just got closer

"Leave or I'll use this." I said pointing at the amulet

they slowed down but didn't stop

"I'm warning you." I said

they stopped right in front of me

the star inside began to glow

they backed up a little

"Now go, or else." I said

they disappeared and a book dropped

the title read 'The twin amulets'

I pick it up and flew home

after I got home I ate a cupcake (because we never eat anymore) and started to read

it was an instruction manual how to use the amulet, with a little information on it

it says that if I was to release the star the amulet would break into 2 amulets one of light and one of dark.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Jokes on u sucker

1 week later...

Tristan's P.O.V

I walked into to sugarcube corner

"How the hell do I pick this up...?" Tarin asked staring at a very bright amulet

I walked over and picked it up

"What this?" I asked

"B-b-but the book said that there can only be- ohh that makes more sense" He said almost babbling

"Well here you go" I said putting the amulet around his neck

"OW OW OW GET IT OFF ME! IT IS BURNING MY FLESH!" Tarin said

He threw it off, and chucked it at the wall

"Dude are you okay?" I asked

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" He asked putting his amulet around my neck

It was the coldest thing I'd ever felt in my entire life

"OW" I screamed throwing it at the wall

I could hardly breathe

"C-c-cold" I said shivering

Both of us fell to the floor almost lifeless

"Tristan, are you okay?" I heard

I saw Fluttershy standing over me, I was at home, in bed with a few blankets on me

"Yeah I think so" I said rubbing my forehead

I noticed the Light amulet was around my neck

"When did this get on me?" I asked looking to it

It was an electric star as an amulet

Fluttershy shrugged and I assumed this to do with Tarin

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked

I told her the whole story

"Oh thats not good" She said

"I am going to go meet up with the other guys" I said getting up

"Okay be careful" She said

I flew out into town, the three others were gathered up

"Okay guys wanna go screw around in the everfree forest?" I asked

"YEA!" They all said simultaneously

We flew off into the everfree forest and found a nice comfy patch of what Azure called, "Pretty flowers"

We flew into the patch of blue flowers and began to play around in them like idiots

I saw Zecora walk by

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke" She said

I got the deepest loudest voice I could possibly make, "FUCK YOU I'MA PLAY IN ANY DAMN LEAVES I CHOOSE!"

She facehoofed and walked away

Tarin kicked down a tree

"Oh.. I meant to get apples. not break it" He said laughing

Aidan began to use his magic to turn a tree leaf into an apple

"There you go" He said giving it to Tarin

Azure put his nose into one of the flowers

"They smell nice" He said

We all laughed and screwed around for a little while then went back to each of our homes

The next morning

I let out a yawn but it did not sound right

I got out of the bed attempting to not wake up Fluttershy

I went to the mirror

I looked fine, but something seemed wrong

"Testing" I said out loud and it was most certainly, NOT LOUD

I had a voice, quieter, and softer than Fluttershy

I started to panic but made sure not to say anything

I quietly slipped out of the house

I flew to Pinkie's house

I went upstairs to Tarins room

I nudged him

"Ehmm?" He asked

I didn't respond, I pointed to the door

"Alright i'm coming" He said

He just sat there

"I can't move" He said

I picked him up and carried him off

I flew in the air carrying Tarin on my back

Some ponies gave me strange looks as I flew by

I flew to Twilights house

"Aidan here?" Tarin asked

"Why isn't Tristan talking?" Twilight asked

"I don't know" Tarin said

"And why aren't you moving yourself?" Twilight asked

"I woke up like this" He said

Aidan walked out

"Guys, My horn isn't working" He said

Azure walked into the house

He had a huge mustache wrapping all around his body

"Okay this is odd, i'll be back, i'm going to gather up everypony" Twilight said leaving

I sat Tarin down

"Tristan why aren't you talking?" Tarin asked

I Turned away

"Common, at least say something" Azure said

I shook my head

"Comon, comon, I know you can say somethin.." Tarin said

I turned away and Shook my head again

Twilight walked in as Aidan began to shake me

"Ahem" She said

He threw me against the wall

"Sorry" He said

I rubbed my head from the possible concussion I may have just suffered

I stood up and walked to the others

"So what is all of your problems?" Twilight asked

"I can't move" Tarin said

"I can't do magic" Aidan said

"I have a huge mustache... I mustache you a question" Azure said

"BUT YOU'LL SHAVE IT FOR LATER" Rarity said angrily

"What's wrong Tristan?" Fluttershy asked

I shook my head

"Come on, for me?" She asked giving me the puppy eyes

"I don't want to talk about it" I said

Everypony in the room burst out laughing other than Fluttershy, but especially Spike

"Dude, you have a softer and quieter voice then Fluttershy" Spike said laughing

Tarin gave Spike a brohoof

I felt humiliated, and exhausted already

"Oh man am I going to have a fun day" Tarin said

I sighed

"EVEN YOUR SIGHS ARE SOFT AND QUIET!" Tarin said bursting out into huge laughter

I almost instantly closed my mouth

"Well I have come to the conclusion-" Twilight said

"Boring!" Azure said rudely interrupting Twilight

"Lets go out on adventure!" Aidan said

"Ya!" Azure said

We all set out

"Wait! I know the-" Twilight said

"BORING!" Azure yelled as we all walked away

I was carrying Tarin

"Where are we going?" He asked as I was carrying him into the everfree forest

The others were close behind

I shook my head

"Yo, Tristanshy, c'mon sing for me, sing me a song" He said

I just kept walking

"Yo, C'mon, sing me a pretty song" He said

I dropped him on the ground, and just kept walking

Aidan and azure picked him up

"Come on, sing me a song Tristanshy. Do it" He said

I was walking angrily away

"You never even told us where we are going" Tarin said

"You will see" I said

They started smirking

"With that voice I can't even take you seriously!" Tarin said laughing

I rolled my eyes and kept walking

We walked through the everfree forest

We finally arrived at the place where the mane 6 defeated nightmare moon

We went inside

There was a scroll laying there

I picked it up and read it

"The riddle will be revealed when the one with the voice of an angel sings" The scroll said

"Fuck my life" I muttered

The other three all started laughing and pointing at me

"FML FML FML FML!" I said under my breath again

"What is this place Filled with so many wonders, Casting its spell that I am now under!

Squirrels in the trees, and the cute little bunnies...

Birds flying free and bees with their honey,

Honey~ Oh~ what a magical place,

And I owe it all to the pegasus race! If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve

I'd have come here sooner and never leave.

Yes, I Love Everything!" I sang

Zecora walked over

"There you all are, I finally found you, come with me" She said

"Okay" Tarin said as we walked away

We walked back to ponyville

She mixed up some sort of bath thingy

She told us that it was the cure

Aidan and Azure picked up Tarin, Threw him in and he did a belly flop

"I hate you guys!" He said as he sank into the water, after breaking like ice

The others dove, in, then I backflipped in

Tarin swam out

"Woo I can move again" Tarin said

Aidan came up and did a spell, "I can use my magic again!"

Azure came up without a mustache

"God damnit" Azure said

Tarin then punched him and then said "Thats for throwing me in!"

I came up

"You good too Tristan?" Tarin asked

"HELL YEA" I said as deep and loud as I could

Aloe walked over, "It seems, that since you were in the poison joke for so long of a time, on the 9th of every month, you will feel the effects of poison joke for a day" She said

"Damnit, todays the 8th!" I said face slamming into a wall

(A/n Kinda Sorta Maybe Feeling a Bit less lazy? Review if you want.)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - The amulets of war

2 Days later..

Tarin and I were at sugarcube corner

We had our amulets on the table examining them

"Tarin do you have any idea what they are?" I asked

"Somewhat." He said

One amulet was very bright, the one I had been wearing, and the other, was very dark, almost darkness itself, the one Tarin had been wearing

"Lets ask the Princess's" I said getting up

"Okay" He said

We flew to Canterlot

The castle was surrounded by both Celestia and luna's guards

The guards looked dumbfounded to see us wearing the amulets

They didn't even have to say anything to us

"Celestia, Luna, your visitors are here" the guards said

Tarin and I walked into the castle

"Hello?" I asked

"you're here!" Celestia said

"What?" I asked

"Tarin you unfused the amulets?" Luna asked

"Yes" Tarin said

Celestia looked at us in shock

"What?" I asked

"The prophecy" Celestia said

"The prophecy" Luna repeated

"The prophecy?" I asked

"The prophecy" Tarin said

"Yes" Celestia said

"What?" I asked

"We received a few threats from the griffon kingdom, and there has been a prophecy for this, the prophecy is that two ponies, one of light, one of dark, will lead a battle, one will flee, the other will be lost, and one thing from this prophecy will not come true" Luna said

"Um what?" I asked

"You two are going to war" Celestia said

"What?!" I asked

"What?!" Tarin repeated

"Yep" Celestia said

"Two ponies knew this before you" Luna said

From another room both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came in

"You two knew about this?" Tarin asked

"Yeah silly! did you wonder why I gave you the week off?" Pinkie said

"Oh right" Tarin said

"Well these two have worked very hard, to make you two something for the war" Celestia said

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I give Tarin his now?" Pinkie asked

"Okay, you can now" Luna said

"Yay! Here you go sweetie!" Pinkie said handing Tarin a dark blade

"I thought ponies didn't prefer to use blades" Tarin said

"Well silly, I asked Twilight what humans used, She told me to make you a sword" Pinkie said bouncing around happily

"Thank you" Tarin said

The sword's hilt was made of obsidian, and the blade itself was made of pure shadows

"Tristan, here" Fluttershy said quietly

She handed me a bow, The wood was made of a white teak base of wood, and the string was entirely made of Lightning itself, She also handed me a quiver, inside the quiver were unique arrows, White and green feathers (to match my looks) a teak frame (to match the bow) and the tips were made from Lightning as well

I held the bow and slung the quiver over my back

"Thank you" I said

"Thats not all either- we have created armors based on your unique talents and abilities" Celestia said

Luna handed Tarin a set of heavy metal armor, It was made of what I believed to be, a mix of Darkness, Obsidian, and Pure magic.

"This stuff is heavy" He said as he slipped it on

"Meh" I said yawning

Celestia handed me a set of Lighter armor

The armor was made from scales of a dragon, bound with Lightning to link them together, almost in a chainmail sort of was

"The dragon was already dead. I wanted to have a funeral for him, but Princess Celestia asked if she could use some scales" Fluttershy said

"Thank you" I said

"Alright, Today, you two must train, tomorrow, you two will fight" Luna said

"Alright" I said

We followed the Princess's down a long corridor

"Shining armor" Princess Celestia said

"Yes your majesty?" He asked bowing down

"Can you take these two to training, they are going to lead the war tomorrow against the griffins" She asked

"Yes your majesty" He said

We walked down following him, across the castle through many corridors

"Alright, what are your names?" Shining armor asked

"Tristan" I said

"Tarin" Tarin said

"Okay" He said

He wrote a few things down on a piece of paper

"Okay follow me" He said

We walked even deeper underground until finally we entered a large room with many weapons and targets.

"Alright show me what you already know" He said

Tarin and I sat down our armor and weapons

I walked over to a couple of bows and took an arrow off of the rack

I took an arrow and aimed it directly at the griffin dummy

I shot the arrow and it directly penetrated the skull of the dummy

"Bulls eye mate" I said setting the bow down

"Impressive. Tarin, show me what you've got" Shining armor said

Tarin picked up one of the wooden training swords

He ran at one of the dummys, and did a clean thrust through its heart

"You two aren't too bad on the offense, but what about the defense?" Shining armor asked

"Try me" I said

He nodded and grabbed a bow off of the shelf

"Wear your armor, these will not hurt because these are wooden" He said

I ran over to the wall

He started shooting arrows, I backflipped, and began flying to dodge them

"Nice work." He said taking a breather

"Thank you" I said

"Tarin, you're up next" He said

Tarin walked over

He started flinging arrows at Tarin

Tarin switched into the shadow realm, moved over to behind shining armor, Came out, and whacked him with the wooden sword

"Checkmate" Tarin said

"Okay, okay, okay, you got me" He said

"Thank you" Tarin said

Shining armor handed us each a small badge, with the symbol on his uniform

"Please, wear this into the war, for canterlot pride" He said

Tarin and I put them on and saluted him

"Okay, your training is done, you can go home for today, tomorrow be prepared to fight" He said

Tarin and I flew out of Canterlot back to ponyville

The others were all gathered at sugarcube corner

"Surprise!" Pinkie yelled as Tarin and I walked into sugarcube corner

All of the mane 6, Aidan, and azure were at sugarcube corner

"Hello guys!" I said

They saw our insane armor, other the Fluttershy and Pinkie pie, They were shocked with all of our stuff

The party was fun, but as usual, LONG

We all went back to our homes after the party

"I don't want you to get hurt in the war" Fluttershy said

"I should be fine" I said

"I know, but I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you" She said

I hugged her tightly

"I love you too, and I'm going to be alright" I said

She was softly crying

"I can't stop thinking about what would happen if something did happen to you" She said softly crying on my shoulder

I kissed her

"Its going to be alright" I said hugging again

We went upstairs and got into bed

She snuggled me tightly close to her

"I never want to lose you" She said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said

Neither of us could sleep so we softly lay there crying and telling each other how much we love each other

after a while I fell asleep

The next morning

I woke up, but Fluttershy was asleep, and looked quite particularly happy

I got up and threw on my armor, badge, and quiver, and held my bow

I walked over to Fluttershy and kissed her on the cheek

I walked downstairs and as I opened the door I felt a tap on the shoulder

Fluttershy was right behind me

"So... its already here" She said with tears in her eyes

"I will be fine" I said hugging her

I felt a tear roll down her cheek, and onto my hoof

I kissed her

"I love you" I said

"I love you, good luck" She said

"Thank you.. Goodbye" I said

"Goodbye" She said

I walked outside, I looked back to the window, She was watching me with tears in her eyes

I was holding them back myself, but I kept myself together as I walked away

I flew off to canterlot

When I got to canterlot, Tarin was already there, waiting for me to get there, as well as Shining armor

"There you are. Finally" Tarin said

"Yeah, sorry for being slightly late" I said

"Alright you two, follow me" Shining armor said

Tarin and I followed him down a path through the everfree forest

"The battle is in here?" I asked

"Yes, but thats good for you, you need to be stealthy and quick" He said

"Mkay, I just mean I have BAD memories in here" I said

"Me too" Tarin agreed

When we got to the camp we got strange looks from many of the others

One rude stallion said, "Shining armor. is this a joke, the small ponies are leading this?"

"They are not small, you are all big, and these two are special, and can do things even you can't" He said

"Oh yeah, like what?" The stallion said

"Tristan, shoot at that dummy over there" shining armor said

I set down my special bow, picked up a practice bow, and nailed the dummy right between the eyes

"Beginners luck" The stallion said

I was angry, I grabbed another arrow, and managed to nail the second arrow, and split the first arrow in three pieces

The other stallions eyes grew a bit

"Perhaps. but what can this one do?" He asked pointing to Tarin

"Fight me" Tarin said taking a wooden sword

"Tarin not a good idea" Shining armor whispered

"Why not?" Tarin asked

"This is the strongest stallion I know, you will be wounded and unable to fight" Shining armor replied

"Well wimp, what's it going to be?" The stallion asked

"Fight me" Tarin said

"Alright then tough guy" The other stallion said grabbing a wooden spear

The two of them went at it like hell

It ended in a stalemate

"Well I can see now why you selected them" The stallion said

"Okay then, thanks for your opinion" Shining armor said rolling his eyes

"When does-" I began to say, but I was interrupted by a loud explosion

I was nearly knocked backwards off of my feet when the griffons came in such a rush

Before I knew it, the place was swarmed with griffons, I grabbed my bow and arrows, and flew to the trees

Tarin was down there fighting with his sword, he was slashing them into pieces

I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and aimed it at a griffon, I shot and it vaporized it instantly

I started laughing like a madman, and starting going rapid fire on the arrows

I took down almost 30 of them, which was nothing compared to all the work Tarin was doing

Before I knew it, I heard a loud boom, and a cannon shot out at me, and hit my wing, knocking me out of the tree

I could not get up or fly away, but was forced to watch the horrific events that happened next

I watched as Gilda ran at Tarin, and knocked the helmet off of him

"Its too bad i'm going to have to kill such a valiant fighter" She said

She pinned him down and pulled out an axe

She raised the axe into the air

Tarin just lie there, waiting for the final blow

I gathered up enough courage to get up

The bow had snapped when the cannon hit it

I flew at gilda and knocked her off of her feet, right as she was about to kill Tarin

"I just shot you with a cannon! how did you get up!?" Gilda asked

"Run Tarin!" I said

Tarin flew off at top speeds and got away

"You will pay!" Gilda said

I couldn't do very much because of my current state

I hit gilda with all of my might, and she snorted and charged at me again

She nailed me and I went flying back into a tree

"You are not worthy of this" Gilda said

She Grabbed the amulet off of me, draining much of my energy

She then grabbed my neck, and began to choke me,

I struggled to beat it, until I passed out

Third person P.O.V from Ponyville

The griffons stormed into ponyville in a mad fashion

The griffons began to attack and raid every last home

The griffons gathered everypony from their homes and took them to town square

Gilda was thrilled with overrunning everypony else

Even Tarin was forced into town square

"Surrender or die" Gilda said

"I.. I.. I surrender" Tarin said looking down in shame

"Excellent, now you can be my very own slave" She said

"Ugh" Tarin said

"What did you do to Tristan!" Fluttershy asked running up

"Well.. if.. thats okay to tell me" Fluttershy said blushing and backing down

"Well if you must know, this is the last remaining piece of him you will all see" Gilda said pulling out the Lightning amulet

"T-T-T-Tristan..." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes

"Well, I killed him personally" Gilda said

"You wouldn't" The mane 6, and Tarin said almost simultaneously

"Oh yes I would!" Gilda Replied

"Poor Tristan..." Fluttershy said crying

"We shall have a funeral for him, but then all of you must begin working for me!" Gilda said

Tristans P.O.V

I crawled up from laying at the base of a tree

I was in terrible condition, I made my way back to the remains of our camp

It was raided, and burned

I saw the rubble of the medic tent

I crawled over there and I dug around in the rubble hoping for some miracle

I found a small dose of painkillers, a small box of bandages, and a small insertion knife

I took the painkillers, and bandaged up my wing

I finally was able to stand, not well, but able to

I slowly began to walk back to ponyville

I was lost in the everfree forest

I heard a noise come out from nowhere

I began to move quicker, until I found the source of the noise

out of the bushes, Angel jumped out

He looked in disbelief that I was alive

"Sup?" I asked

He started pointing to what I was hoping was ponyville, and I assumed he was attempting to talk

I picked up my pace, got onto my feet and quickly darted toward ponyville

I saw a large building, everything else, was deserted all around town

I opened the door, and slipped in before anypony could notice

Aidan was preaching

I was confused what for

"Today... is the day.. that was mourn the loss of a kind gentle pony, Tristan" He began to say

I emerged from the rows

"Hate to interrupt, but heh heh, I'm right here" I said

Everypony looked in disbelief

Fluttershy ran over and hugged me tightly

"Do you want us to kill him?" One of the guards asking looking to Gilda

"No. This is my fight" I said shoving them aside

I walked down the rows to gilda

I pounded my hoofs together and grabbed my amulet

"I believe that this is mine" I said putting it on

"Well. if you wish to die twice in one day, thats your call" Gilda said running at me

I jumped out of the way and began to charge at her

I knocked her off of her balance, and then punched her at a wall

She ran back at me, Grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall

"Well if u want to die the same way twice go ahead!" She said laughing evilly

I saw my life flash before my eyes,

Everything before ponyville..

But then I remembered the most important reason to win,

Fluttershy

I snapped out of my little daydream

And bucked gilda off of me

"Tristan, Catch!" Tarin yelled

He threw a bow and arrow to me

Gilda was running at me in what felt like slow motion saying, "NOOOOO!"

I grabbed the bow, arrow, and shot the arrow as soon as it touched base with the bow

"You're going to be cleaning Gilda off of that wall for weeks!" I said as the blood splattered everywhere

"You see what happened to her, now GO, SCRAM" I said to all of the guards/random griffons

They all flew off and left

All of the others ran over to me

"What managed to give you that final burst of energy?" Tarin asked me

"ughhh" I said getting dizzy

"Fluttershy" I said rubbing my head

"What?" Tarin asked confused

"That was what gave me the energy to keep fighting" I said

Fluttershy walked over to me

I hugged her tightly to me

"I love you" I said as tears rolled down my neck from how close to death I was

"I love you too" She said

When we got back to Fluttershy's cottage, the painkillers wore off, and I couldn't even stand anymore

I laid down in the bed

"Tristan, you look awfully beaten up" She said examining all of the wounds over my body

"Yeah" I said rubbing my head

She got out some bandages, and replaced the ones on my wing, to avoid infection

Then, she cleaned out a couple of flesh wounds I had from being hit

Afterwards she yawned

"Alright, its getting pretty late" I said

"Yeah" She said

She got into bed and hugged me tighter to me than ever before

"I never want to lose you" She said

"I love you, and me either" I said

"I love you too" She said

And thus. we fell asleep

(A/n Jesus! That was a long chapter! Review. or not. took me a while to write all this, thinking the story may end soon, but we will write a sequel. or at least I will, Tarin gave up)


	25. Chapter 25 - Finale

Chapter 25 - Raise this town.. not really, the title is kind of a lie.

"Tristan" Fluttershy softly said

I could feel her warm breath on my cold coat

"I can't even describe how much I missed you during that war" I said with tears in my eyes now

"I was worried about you the whole time, and when Gilda said you were dead, The purpose in my life, felt just, empty" She said

"Yeah.. I thought I was dead as well, luckily I found a medic tent in the rubble of the camp we set up" I said

"I just couldn't imagine if something had happened to you" She said

"I feel like my body is nearly broken still" I said

"I think I have some painkillers, hold on" She said going downstairs

Angel walked over to me

"Yes?" I asked

He kicked me in the face

"Ow" I said rubbing my face

He laughed and then ran off

"I'm back" Fluttershy said with a small dose of painkillers

I took them and yawned

"Thank you" I said

She smiled as I got up

My leg felt alright, but my wing was not feeling right at all

I walked over to the door, stumbling a little bit

"Tristan, I really think you should rest" She said

"I need to help the town clean up though" I said

I attempted to stand back up, but I ended up just falling back down this time

"Tristan, please I don't want you to get hurt" Fluttershy said hugging me tightly

"Alright" I said laying down in the bed

Things were quiet after Fluttershy left.

A little bit too quiet

I heard screaming outside of Fluttershy's house

"YOU, YEAH YOU, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? WHERE IS THAT FAG!" I heard a familiar voice scream

I stuttered over to the window

Outside, was Nick..

"Dude chillax!" Rainbow Dash said pushing him away from Fluttershy

"You chillax!" Nick screamed

"Make me!" She replied

Nick charged into the house looking for me

I heard thundering up the stairs

And before I knew it

He was right in front of me

He got an evil grin

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this" Nick said hoof pounding

Just then, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew in the window

"Leave him alone!" Rainbow yelled slamming him off of his feet

Fluttershy gave him... THE STARE to get him to stop

Nick kind of calmed down, Saw me, and was angry again

He charged at me, and shook me, then threw me at the wall

Rainbow and Fluttershy were holding him back

"Run" Fluttershy mouthed to me

I dove out one of the windows, and face planted because of my wing

I got up and began to run for the hospital

I got many salutes as I ran down through town

I dove into the hospital, Nurse redheart saw me and took me quickly back to a room

I was hooked up on one of the machines

I dozed off

"Hey fag. wake up" Nick said standing right in front of me

I looked up to see him

"What?" I asked

"Listen, i'm sorry for earlier, now tell me Fag, when I was out, what did I miss?" He asked

"Well lets see, A war, A tour, Some Gore, Grand theft auto Four, Some More" I said just trying to rhyme

"Ok" Nick said

Fluttershy came into the room

"Tristan, are you okay?" She asked

"Kinda" I said stretching

"You will be able to fly again in a week" Nurse Redheart said

"Ok" I said as she walked out

Fluttershy got into the bed with me

"At least I can be here with you" She said hugging me tight

"Ugh Romance" Nick said facehoofing

Rainbow Dash walked in

"Yeah, I know right?" She said to Nick

"You two can leave if you want" I said shooing Nick and Rainbow

They quickly left

"I love you" I said hugging Fluttershy again

"I love you too" She said

And thus, we fell asleep

The next morning

"Rise and shine Faggots" Nick said parading himself into Fluttershy and I's bedroom

"Dude get out" I said pointing to the door

"MAKE ME" Nick yelled

Fluttershy yelped and hid behind me

I hugged her

"Ewww" Nick said

"Nick get out" I said sighing

"I carried you here from the hospital, you should be thankful" Nick said

"Alright lets go!" Nick said walking out

Fluttershy and I instantly just laid back down, snuggled, and fell back asleep

When I woke up, Fluttershy had already left

I laid down on a couch, and waited for something to happen out of complete boredom

Just then the mane 6 walked in

"Tristan Darling, can you do us all a big favour?" Rarity asked

"Depends" I said

"Well the six of us are going out of town, so I was wondering if you could watch after these three" She said

The cutie mark crusaders walked out from behind them

"I guess" I said standing up

They gave me little angel looks

They all left and then before I could say anything

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SLEEPOVER AT TRISTANS HOUSE! YAY!" They all screamed at once

"Okay.. so what do you three want to do first?" I asked

"We are on a quest to find out who we are!" Scootaloo said

"Okay, and how do you all plan to do that" I asked

"We try different things, that we all may be good at!" Apple Bloom said

"Okay." I said

"Ooh! ooh! I have an idea, lets go skydiving, yay!" Scootaloo yelled

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS-" They all said

"STOP YELLING!" I screamed

"Sorry" Sweetie Belle said

"Besides thats a horrible idea, you could all DIE" I said

"Oh sorry" Scootaloo said

"How about we play go to sleep" I said

"Aww!" They all said

I escorted them upstairs

I got them all into the bed

"Tell us a scary story" Scootaloo said

"Okay, there is a monster that lives under the bed thats going to eat you" I said

They all burst out laughing

"Alright sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite" I said walking away

"What are bedbugs?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Little bugs that suck your blood in your sleep" I said yawning

They all got bloodshot looks in their eyes, screamed and started running

"Girls! get back here!" I yelled running after them

They ran out into the everfree forest

Tarin flew over to me

"Need help?" He asked

"Why are you awake?" I asked

"The screams of terror woke me" He said

"Okay follow me" I said flying after them

We flew over the forest following them

When we found them they were face to face with a cockitrice

They were all screaming in terror

I flew down in a dive bomb at them all

I went face to face with the cockatrice

I started making the loudest, craziest noise I could conjure up

They cockatrice ran away in a hurry

The cutie mark crusaders stood behind me with scarred looks on their faces

"Its okay, Tarin and I will protect you from the bedbugs" I said

They quietly followed us back to Fluttershy's cottage

We settled them back into bed

"Can you tell us a story?" They asked me

"Like... what?" I asked

Tarin now standing beside me for assistance

"Ooh! ooh! tell us how you got your cutie mark!" Apple Bloom said

"Alright..." I said looking to Tarin who shrugged

"Okay, so there I was, stuck at sea, with no assistance at all, when it began to storm I fell into the ocean, struggling with my life to swim out, got struck by lightning, and then was given my cutie mark" I said

"Thats ridiculous" Tarin said

"No..." I said with a trollface

"Dude you were drunk at a library and fell into a portal then ran into Apple Bloom" Tarin said

"Oh yea! I remember that!" Apple Bloom said

"Okay then how did you get yours?" I asked sarcastically

He gave them just as ridiculous as a story as mine was

"Hypocrite" I said laying back

"What's a hypocrite?" scootaloo asked

"Nick" I said sighing as the sun rose

The mane 6 walked into the door just then to see Tarin and I with nearly bloodshot eyes

"Hey guys, we have a surprise for you" Pinkie said

"Tristan, how were the girls?" Fluttershy asked

"They were just little angels.. in a little devil sort of way..." I said

"Oh.. okay" She said

"C'MON GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Pinkie yelled out of nowhere

I gave her the 0_o look

She began to drag Tarin out the door

I walked alongside Fluttershy as we all were walking towards sugarcube corner

When we walked into sugarcube corner, The lights turned on and everybody screamed "SURPRISE!"

Nick walked over with a zombie mask on

"Ahhh brains...!" He said walking over to Tarin

"AH! DIE ZOMBIE!" Tarin screamed Decapitating Nick

"Tarin! how could you!" Rainbow Dash screamed running over

"What, it was a zombie" Tarin said

"NO, That was nick trying to prank you" She said

"Oh" Tarin said "Crap"

All of the sudden I burst out laughing

"Tarin, your a dumbass!" I said rolling on the floor laughing

"Tristan" Princess Celestia said walking out from the back of the room

"Your Majesty?" I asked

"Thank you, for saving this town, from a rain of tyranny, from Gilda." She said

"Its nothing, I play video games, so its nothing" I said

"What?" She asked

"Nothing." I replied

"Anyways..." She said, "I would like to turn you into an Alicorn, you saved us from a lot back there" She said

"Princess, As much as I would love that, I am happy just the way I am" I said

"Well.. at least let me make you immortal then, its the least I can do" She said

"I will take that, under one condition" I said

"Depends" Princess Celestia said

"Make Fluttershy immortal too" I said

"...Alright" She said sighing

Fluttershy walked over to my side, and the princess did some sort of spell

"There" Princess Celestia said

"Cool." I said

Fluttershy walked over to me and hugged me

The end.

(A/N Tarin: It's over. It's finally over! I can work on something else!)

(A/N Tristan: Stfu slave, arent u supposed to be harvesting cotton?)

(A/N FOR Kory: THATS MY LINE.)

(A/N Well here it is. hope you enjoyed it. Cats. Review)


End file.
